Moving On
by K.C.I.C
Summary: Edward left and never came back. Bella has a new coven, and they come to Forks. What happens when the Cullens return? What secret are Bella and her Coven hiding?
1. Chapter 1

B POV

No! No! Don't leave me! She's gonna kill me!

_Edward was ignoring my cries. I watched him and the rest of the Cullens disappear. I was chained to a table. Victoria was hovering over me. She leaned down and bit into my neck. I screamed in pain._

_AAAAHHHH! STOP!_

K POV

I pulled the covers away, and went across the hall to Bella's room. It was pretty much a natural reaction by now. As I stepped into the room, I saw Bella tossing and turning.

"Edward. She's here. Victoria's here." She moaned in her sleep.

Normally vampires aren't able to sleep, but my family and I have found a way around that. With meditation, and some help from my Kitani gypsy magic, the seven of us were able to sleep at night. Unfortunately, Jason ----- who was the big brother of the family ----- didn't like to sleep. He felt it was his job to protect us. So, I had to get Bella quiet before it woke him or the others. I bent over her -----my waist length brown hair falling over her ----- and shook her awake.

"Bella. Bella, wake up. Bella, it's just a dream. Wake up."

"What?" she asked disoriented.

"Scoot over."

Bella slid to the side. I climbed in beside her, and she laid her head in my lap. I stroked her long reddish brown hair, and asked her about her dreams like I always did.

"Which was it this time?"

Bella only ever had nightmares about two things. One was about when the Cullens left her, and she was turned. The other was about the Volturi finding us after our escape all those years ago.

"It was the Cullens. Victoria had me. She had me, and they just walked away. I thought I was over it. I really did. I haven't had the dreams in so long."

"It's okay, B. it's probably just the memory of this place. It's like déjà vu. You're in the same town where it all started. And you're starting the same school. The memories are recreating themselves in you subconscious."

"Well, I don't want these memories. They left me. That's all I need to remember about them. If you guys hadn't been there for me, I don't know what would have happened."

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. To any of us."

I was sort of the leader; due to the fact that I had the most powers, and was the most coveted by the Volturi. Besides that, I was the one who had saved everyone. I always protected them from everything, and they were all very overprotective of Bella and I. We were the most fragile; the most breakable. But no matter what, I had to be their stability. That's why I stayed with Bella for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up, Kareyna!" Jason shouted.

I took one more look in my mirror before running downstairs. This happened every morning. We had been peacefully living in Forks for a month. No matter how early I got up, I was always the last one to come down. When I got to the kitchen, Jason was impatiently tapping his foot.

"What takes you so long?"

"Not everyone can look this good." But they did come close in my conceited mind.

Bella was simple, yet stylish. She wore dark blue, straight legged jeans, and a white baby tee. Around her neck was a light blue scarf. She always wore the most sensible shoes --- sneakers. The twins, Makenzie and Madison, were her exact opposite. They were also each other's opposites. They both had their long, jet black and blonde streaked hair in high ponytails. Madison was the diva. She wore a dark blue, pleated skirt and a soft green Ralph Lauren sweater. On her feet were black heels. Makenzie, however, was the artistic one. She wore olive fatigues, and a black baby tee. Even though they were both only 5'3", Makenzie looked shorter since she was wearing black ballet flats.

The guys were dressed kinda similar today. They were all wearing shorts. Bryan wore khakis, Jordan wore black jeans, and Jason wore blue. Their sneakers were all black Uptown to match their black shirts. The only other difference was the color on the design on each of their shirts. Jordan's hair was in the usual puffy ponytail, while Bryan and Jason had their hair cropped short.

I looked fabulous as always. I had on a long, fitting blue baby tee with purple and pink designs. I wore light blue, straight legged jeans and converses that matched my shirt. My hair had been left out in small, tight curls.

We all looked so human; yet we were anything but. The only give away was the paleness in our skin, and our eyes. Bella and the twins --- who were Greek --- had the traditional pale white faces. The boys and I were Dominican, so our dark skin was slightly paled. Our eyes, however, were a mystery.

Thanks to our animal blood diet --- which was a courtesy to Bella since the rest of us preferred human --- we should all have yellow like Bella's, but that was not the case. Since the rest of us were descendants of the Kitani gypsies, our eyes reflected our personalities. Bryan's goofball nature had made his eyes green. Jason's seriousness made his eyes a dark orange. Jordan's lovingness made his eyes a silvery blue, while the whacky twins had lilac. I was fun loving, but quick tempered, so my eyes were a reddish pink. Thanks to this I looked like the vicious one.

"Can we go now, _Your Majesty_?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Yes, peasant."

He rolled his eyes at me. The seven of us headed outside and followed Jason into the garage. There were five cars and two motorcycles. The pink and black one was mine; the blue and black one was Bella's. She also owned the silver BMW (335i). Jason owned the black Mercedes, Bryan owned the dark blue Cadillac srx truck, and Jordan owned the white dodge avenger. That meant the candy apple Volvo c70 belonged to me. The twins weren't too big on driving. They can, but preferred to be chauffeured.

Bella, the twins, and I climbed into her BMW. For once, it wasn't raining, so she left the top down. The guys had climbed into Bryan's truck.

"Let's go." I said.

Bella put the car in gear and sped off with Bryan close behind.

B POV

It was our fourth class of the day. I sat behind Kareyna in our advanced Biology class. Luckily, there were enough seats in the class for the two of us to have our own tables. We usually just paired up when necessary, or worked alone.

"Kareyna," I whispered, "Can I borrow your lip gloss? Jason stole mine."

"Sure."

Perched on the chair beside her was one of Kareyna's many school bags. She reached into it and dug around for her makeup bag. Half the stuff in there smelled like strawberries and kiwi. Sometimes I wondered if that was why her scent was similar to that. She handed me a watermelon lip gloss. I quickly smeared a coating on and handed it back just in time for Mr. Romano to start class.

"Alright class. Open your books to page thirty-two."

Just as I was opening my book, I felt the presence of an unfamiliar vampire. I looked up and saw that Kareyna had felt it too. Moments later, Edward Cullen entered my class. Kareyna would recognize him because of the sketch I had once drawn of the Cullens. She threw a note at me.

HAIR

I used my hair to shield my face. This was bad. Kareyna was probably going into worry mode right now. I'm sure she panicked even more when Edward took the seat next to mine. Hopefully, if I kept my face hidden, he wouldn't recognize me.


	3. Chapter 3

K POV

_I can't believe it. I can't believe that idiot had the nerve to show his face here again._ I thought to myself before pulling out my cell phone and texting the others.

K: R there vamps in ur class

All: Yes

K: R u near them

I got three yeses and to no's.

K: Stay far away. Those r the Cullens

I'm sure they were all gasping once they received my text. I didn't have to worry about any of our thoughts. Bella was able to give us all a constant mental shield. Bella. She must be dying inside.

I was glad it was lunch time. I had hated leaving Bella. She was trying to keep a brave face, but I could see right through it. I probably would've barged into her next class if Jordan hadn't been updating me with texts. Now we sat at our usual table in a corner of the cafeteria. We had decided on texting so the other vampires couldn't hear us.

B POV

They're here. They're all here. The Cullens were sitting parallel to us on the other side of the room. I was still hiding behind my hair, while I leaned against Jason. He had a comforting arm around me as we texted the others.

Maddy: B, u ok?

B: IDK

BRY: It'll b ok. Just stay calm

B: Mayb u should tell that to K

Kareyna sat beside Jordan, shaking. Her leg was angrily bouncing up and down. Everyone had noticed her anger. Jordan placed a hand on her knee to stop the shaking.

"Are you okay, B?" she asked.

"The better question is, are you okay?" Jason shot at her.

"What?"

"Look at your eyes. You need to eat something."

Kareyna's eyes were normally closer to pink than to red. When she didn't hunt or eat normal food --- as we all were able to do --- her eyes would turn redder and redder. It made her look like a non-vegetarian vampire.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"You're always so stubborn." I told her, "I'll be fine. Just please get something to eat before you snap."

"Ugh. Fine."

Kareyna rose and headed for the line. When she returned, it was with two lemonades.

"That is not food." Jason said menacingly.

"I'm not that hungry."

"You're never hungry. Or so you say. Don't make me force the food down your throat."

"I mean it. I'll eat at home, but the juice should help."

And she was right. In two minutes she had downed both bottles of lemonade. Her eyes were a few shades less red.

"Better?"

"Barely." Jordan snorted.

"You can't keep doing this. You have to take care of yourself." Bryan said.

It was cute how the guys were so protective of her. Though, she was our leader, Kareyna was the youngest of us in human age, having been turned when she was just sixteen.

K POV

We were now on our way to our last class --- Gym. We all wanted some time to deal with Bella. we walked into the gym and approached the teacher. It was time to put my powers to work.

"Mr. Karr." I locked eyes with my teacher.

"Yes, miss Boucheé." He said, dazed.

"We need to sit out. We're not feeling up to class today. Is that okay with you?" I asked enchantingly.

"Of course, miss Boucheé."

"Thank you." I practically purred.

The others followed me to the top of the bleachers. We sat close together. I was the farthest to the right. Bella was in the center. Everyone was either hovering above or leaning towards her.

"Don't worry, B. We got you. They can't touch you." Madison assured her.

"If they think they recognize you, just give 'em that attitude of yours and lead them off your trail. Show them the new you."

"Thanks, Kareyna."

"Speak of the devils." Bryan said.

Our heads whipped to the door in time to see the Cullens enter out gym class.

"What'd they do, put all the new kids in the same gym class?" Makenzie asked.

Mr. Karr pointed the five of them to the bleachers where we sat.

"You know what to do." I told Bella.

As the Cullens climbed the bleachers, we all repositioned ourselves. Bella shielded herself with her hair, and turned more towards her other side. The rest of us made ourselves more comfortable.

"And _you_ know what not to do." I warned Jason.

"What?!" he asked, feigning innocence, "I wasn't gonna ---"

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"You're no fun."

As the others engaged in conversations about music and clothes, I leaned back, watching them, and worrying. I wasn't only worried about the Cullens. Like everyone else, I was worrying about the Volturi. I was sure they were searching high and low for us. Ever since our escape seventy-five years ago, we had lived in fear of being found. I can still remember the escape.

"_Alright. I want you all to rest before your training with Jane and Felix."_

"_Yes, Aro."_

_Aro gave me a quick hug before leaving. His power no longer worked on me since I had accidentally absorbed some of Bella's shielding power. That meant he couldn't hear my plans. I quickly ran to our game room, where everyone was waiting for me._

"_The others have gone hunting. The only ones that remain are the ancients. Our time is now. We have to go. Take nothing with you except your phones. Follow me and don't make a sound."_

_They were obedient. I led them out the window, and down the side of the wall. This wall faced the city and not the castle, so we couldn't be seen. We crept away --- Maddy and I leading because of her powers --- slowly at first so as not to be discovered. Once we were far enough away, we broke into a full run. I had to slow down a bit so that I wouldn't get too far ahead. I didn't want them calling out to me and risking being heard._

_Soon, we reached Sicily. We stole a speed boat, and sailed to Greece. We let the twins catch up with their families before taking a plane from Greece to Cuba. In Cuba, we stole another boat, and sailed ourselves to the Dominican Republic. There we found my mother and father. At that moment, I was happy I had never had any siblings. It would be hard enough never seeing my parents again after this. _

_We didn't stay long. We rested for an hour or two. My mother set up everything we would ever need. My family had the money, and they would pay for us as long as we needed. Phone bills, I.D.'s, Money, American contacts, the whole nine yards. After the guys quickly visited their families and said their goodbyes, we were off to America. We couldn't stay and endanger our families. They were human, and the Volturi was merciless._

A small vibration shook me from my reverie. I pulled my phone from its case on my hip and checked the message. It was Jordan.

J: Let go of the bleacher b4 u break it

I looked down to see that my other hand was gripping the seat. I quickly released and texted back.

K: Sorry

J: What were u thinking about neway

K: Just Bella

I had to lie. If I told him the truth, they'd all be worried. About me and about themselves.

B POV

_Why me? Why does this always happen to me?_ I thought. Life seemed intent on never allowing me to be happy. I felt like I was suffocating. Not because my family was surrounding me, but because the people I thought I'd never see again were sitting three feet away.

My heart sang when the bell rang. I almost forgot to run at a human speed. Everyone followed Kareyna straight to the parking lot.

"Bella, throw me your keys. I'm driving." Kareyna said.

I tossed her my car keys.

"Makenzie, Jason, come with us. Maddy, Jordan, go with Bry."

Before the doors were closed, Kareyna had started the car, put it in gear, and hit the gas, seemingly all at once. Smoke rose from the burning tires as she sped away from the school, already going one hundred- fifty miles per hour.

This is one of the many reasons I adored Kareyna. She always knew just what to do to save us from drowning in our problems. I felt safe again. Unfortunately, my dead heart didn't. the phantom of that hole in my chest was begging me to give it life again. I clutched my chest, protecting it from the ghost of a pain caused by the Cullens.

"Just hold on, B. We're home."

I held on to her voice. Hers, Jason's, and Makenzie's. Kareyna threw herself from the car, and ran to my side. She supported me with her arms. About five minutes later, the others showed up.

"Geez, K. slow down next time. We can never keep up when you drive like that." Madison scolded.

"Sorry." She turned her attention back to me, "How you holdin' up?"

I sat up on the couch, "I think I'm okay."

"Don't let those idiots get to you." Bryan said.

"Just stay hidden."

"And we can make our little games public." Jason offered with a smirk.

I smiled at him. He was referring to the flirt and tease games we played. It wasn't serious, but it was fun. Hopefully, it would show that I was unavailable.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're always safe with us."

"I know."

K POV

It was the second week since the Cullens' return. None of them had been in school for the past four days. Bella and I were in biology. She was finally at ease. I watched as she peacefully did her worksheet behind me.

Just then, Jordan texted me, telling me to meet him outside. I figured Bella was okay enough to leave.

"Bella, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?'

A smile spread across my face, "Jordan wants to see me for a minute."

"Really?" she said intuitively.

"Shut up."

I handed in my worksheet and asked to go to the bathroom. I strutted down the hallway and headed to the back of the building. I was walking, following Jordan's scent, when someone pulled me into a corner. I giggled as Jordan backed me against the brick wall and pressed his body against mine. I could feel his icy breath on my lips.

"There's no escape, Princess."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I can do anything I want."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He pressed his lips to mine for a quick moment.

"This is the first kiss I've gotten from you since we moved here."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Mhmm."

"Well, let's make up for that right now."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. Brandon and I had fallen in love the moment we laid eyes on each other. With every kiss, I remembered why. I loved his body and all its perfection. I loved his height. And I loved his personality. But the only thing I loved more than him was kissing him.

B POV

I had just handed in my worksheet. Now I was doodling in my notebook. I drew detailed pictures of places we had lived. Suddenly, I went rigid as I caught a familiar scent. I looked up to confirm my suspicions. Sure enough, Edward was handing a late pass to Mr. Romano, who handed him a worksheet. I quickly pulled my hair out of my ponytail and ducked my head down. Now more than ever, I wished Kareyna was with me. I prayed he hadn't seen me my face.

K POV

I leaned away from Jordan's hungry lips.

"Okay. I think that's enough for now. I should get back before class is over."

"Oh, come on."

"No. I have to --- crap!"

"What?"

"They're back." I said, "The Cullens are back. I have to get to Bella."

I pushed Jordan away and ran, at a human pace, back to class.

_How could I leave her alone?_ I thought to myself. I was back in class. As I walked down the aisle, both Bella and Edward looked into my eyes. Bella's were wide and pleading. Edward's were alarmed and suspicious. It was probably the color of my eyes that shocked him. I looked back and forth between them. Edward noticed the shiftiness of my eyes and looked over at Bella. I'm not sure if he saw her before she turned away.

We kept our distance from the Cullens. Jordan kept watch over Bella in fifth period. We drove off campus for lunch, and took turns checking on Bella during sixth period. It was the end of gym. We had sat out again to avoid the Cullens. Now, we were on our way outside. Standing by the door were all five of them.

_Crap!_ I yelled mentally. Running would be too suspicious. Instead, we stepped right before them, hoping they were just curious and hadn't recognized Bella.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

_So much for hope._


	4. Chapter 4

**EMG78:** sorry that I didn't mention this before. Bella's coven is living behind the same woods that Bella's house used to be near.

**Kaori:** Thanks for the positive feedback. I'm sorry for all the new characters, but I totally understand. That's why I try to use their names a lot at first so I don't forget. That's also why I made twins, so I didn't have to remember an extra face. Actually, Bella's not gonna kick Edward's butt. But that doesn't mean he won't get what's coming to him. Don't wanna give too much away. (LOLz)

**Shy:** Lolz. I laughed when I read ur review. It just was funny 2 me. And this takes place right after New Moon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

B POV

I almost died when he called my name.

Don't let him get to you. I told myself.

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Bella, is it really you?" Edward continued.

"I think you have the wrong girl. My name is Isabella. You are?"

"You don't remember?"

"Is, I think he's a bit confused," Kareyna said, trying to cover for me, "And I'm sorry to interrupt, but we kinda have to go."

"See ya around." I said, mentally hoping for exactly the opposite.

"If they're lucky." Jason muttered, causing us all to snicker.

I turned to follow the others out. Before I had taken three steps, Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella, wait."

K POV

My head whipped back around to see Edward's grip on Bella. with one hiss I had the others blocking her in seconds. The Cullens stumbled a couple steps back. I somersaulted over my family's heads, and landed facing the Cullens. I glared at all of them.

"Jay. Kenz. Take her. Get her home, now."

Only seconds later, I heard Bella's BMW speeding out of the lot.

"It's time for us to go." I said. Without ever looking away from the Cullens, I slowly backed away. Once outside, I yelled for Bryan's keys. Soon, I was racing down the road, I was blind with anger. I didn't even realize we were home until I almost crashed into the garage.

I jumped out and ran as quickly as possible to Bella's room. She was laying in Jason's arms. On her other side was Makenzie. I sat at the foot of the bed, watching Bella dry sob. It was hours before she calmed down enough to sleep.

"Watch her." I said, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I need to take a walk."

There was a murderous look in my eyes as I left the house. All that was on my mind was to take care of Bella. I roamed around, taking in deep breaths. I was searching for any trace of the Cullens' scent. When I finally caught something, I followed it; sprinting as if I could lose it at any moment. And I did a few times. I had to stop more than once to pick the scent back up. Within the next ten minutes I had found the Cullen mansion. Without thinking, I walked up the steps and kicked down the door. I followed the scent into a room full of vampires. I ignored all of them except for Edward.

I was walking towards him when I felt myself unable to move. I was being held back, but I barely noticed. I still attempted to lunge at Edward.

"How could you do this to her?! How could you come back?! And even if you had to, couldn't you have just left her alone?! She's moved on, so just let her be!"

"Kareyna, stop."

I looked to the voice. Jordan was one of the two people holding me down. The other was Jason.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret." Jason said.

"You left them alone?!"

"Bella's on it." Jordan said.

"What were you guys thinking? Bella is in no condition to be guarding anyone. And the twins --- ugh. Just come on."

I pushed Jason and Jordan to the door. Before leaving, I turned to give a final warning.

"Leave Bella alone. You left her, and _we_ had to put her back together. You have no idea what you left her to, or, rather,_ who_ you left her to. If you disturb her with so much as a creepy look, I will not hesitate to snap your necks." I looked down at the broken door, "I'll pay for that if you need me to."

Jordan pulled me along.

"_Ay dios mio_. I wasn't gonna kill him." I said.

"Sure you weren't."

After that we rushed back to the house. I scolded Jordan and Jason for leaving the house. After they explained to the others where I went, Bella had a fit.

B POV

"What?! You almost what?!"

"Chill, Bella. They're over exaggerating."

"Over exaggerating?" the boys asked in unison, "Jordan, tell them about the door."

"She kicked it down. It flew right off the hinges."

"Esme's probably furious. She takes such good care of the house."

"Don't worry. I offered to pay for it. I'll bring the money to school tomorrow."

Money was never a problem for us. Ever since we escaped, Kareyna's family had been taking care of us. Generation after generation had been trained to keep our secret hidden. Her family was loaded. They paid our bills, and gave us millions of dollars each year. Our money accumulates after so long, so we had plenty of it. But it was always good to have a back up since none of us has worked a day in our vampiric lives.

"What are you so worried about them for anyways?" Kareyna asked.

I stayed shut. They weren't going to like my answer.

"Aw. Don't tell me you're forgiving them. Bel-la."

"Just a little bit. I mean, it's just the memory of how kind they used to be."

"Some memories are meant to be forgotten."

"I'm tires. I just want to sleep on it."

"Fine. Everybody go to your rooms." Kareyna instructed.

"Sure thing, _mom_."

"Don't back talk me, Bryan."

That was my kooky family.

K POV

"That was refreshing." I said.

We had just returned from our annual trip to the Republic. We had spent the weekend there. On the way back, we had stopped in New York and did a little shopping. And when I say a little, I mean a lot. We'd missed a couple days of school. Three to be exact. Normally we wouldn't stay so long for fear of endangering our families, but everyone agreed that we all needed a small vacation.

Yesterday was beautiful. During our vacation, Bella had gotten over her sudden insanity and decided not to forgive the Cullens. She had come to school in tight leather pants, black stilettos, and a black leather halter. Her hair was curly, and she was drowned in dark lip gloss. If the boys at Forks high hadn't wanted her before, they definitely did now. And she had Jason all over her. They were always kissing, or holding hands. It was clear that the Cullens were fuming. Especially Edward. It made me laugh to watch him watching them in the cafeteria. and gym was brutal for them. We had been teamed up for basketball. Us against them. We fouled them on purpose, and then crushed them in the game. Annoying the Cullens was fun. And Bella looked like she had been enjoying it.

That's why I don't understand what was going on today. She had dressed to kill. She had on a short, like blue denim skirt, a red spaghetti strap top, and red strappies with two inch heels. Yet she wasn't as enthusiastic about operation "take the Cullens down" as before. I think the sad look on the pixie's face had gotten to her.

We were sitting in the cafeteria. Bella was late. She had told Jordan she was making a quick stop at a class. I didn't believe her for one second. She had been faltering. Though she said she wouldn't, o could tell she was willing to let most of those bloodsuckers back into her life.

I looked over at the Cullen table. Two were missing --- the big one and the pixie girl.

"I knew it." I said, "I'll be right back."

I rose from the table and went into the halls. I followed Bella's scent outside. I saw her near the parking lot. The vampires had her cornered. I was blocking them from her in seconds.

"What are you two doing? I do recall saying that you were all to stay away."

"Kareyna, it's okay."

"No, Bella. It's not. You can't honestly tell me that after everything you're going to let them into your life again."

"Bella, you have to believe that we never wanted to leave you. _He_ made us. He wouldn't even let us say goodbye." Alice said.

"Does he own you or something? That's why God gave you free will."

"Back off, Shorty." The big one said.

"Make me."

"Kareyna, stop!"

"She is the only thing stopping me from ripping your head off right now."

"Kareyna!"

"Alright. Alright."

"Bella, we want to meet with you tonight. Carlisle want all of you to some." The pixie girl said.

Once she said that, my family stepped out of the shadows.

"Can we? Please, Kareyna?" Bella begged.

I looked around at the others. They all looked okay with it. Bella's eyes pleaded with me.

"Fine. We'll be there at six.

"Actually, Carlisle would prefer it if you could follow us straight from school."

"I guess that would be okay."

"Good. Bye Bella."

"See ya."

B POV

I had avoided looking at Kareyna since the little meeting at lunch. I knew she was disappointed in me. We were on our way to the Cullens' house. The twins and Bryan were in one car. Jason, Kareyna, and I had ridden with Jordan.

Kareyna was in the passenger seat. She hadn't spoken to me since lunch. I was afraid of what she might say or do when we got there. I had to talk to her before we went inside. We got out of the car. Before we reached the steps, I pulled Kareyna to the side.

"K, I'm ---"

"Don't. Bella, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them. I'm scared for you. I don't want to see you hurt, and all these people ever seem to cause you is pain. If it's that important to you, I'll behave."

I threw my arms around her. She hugged me back.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"No way." She reassured me, "But they aren't allowed to touch you. Not even a hug. And I know they can hear me, so they better not make any mistakes."

"K." Bella groaned.

"Sorry. It's a habit."

"Come on."

I lightly nudged her arm. The others were waiting for us. I hooked my arm through Kareyna's and Jason's, and proceeded. When we got to the door, Jason moved his arm to around my shoulder. I released Kareyna and lightly knocked on the door. Carlisle answered.

"Hello, Bella. Long time no see."

"Nice to see you, too, Carlisle."

"Please, come in."

Carlisle stepped aside so we could all pass. Then, he guided us to the den. Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the beautiful people who have added and reviews. I love reading reviews so keep writing them. Tell your friends! Enjoy!**

K POV

Carlisle went to join his family on one side of the room. My family and I sat on the other side. Bella sat between Jason --- who still had his arm around her shoulder --- and myself. The twins sat in a couch close by --- Madison on Bryan's lap. Jordan sat on the arm of the couch I was in.

"Alright." I said, "You can begin."

"I am Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. These are my children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

That translated to me as the big one, the blonde, the mature looking blonde male, the pixie, and Satan Jr.

"I am Kareyna. You already know Bella. This is Jordan, Madison, Makenzie, Jason, and Bryan."

"I wanted to meet with you because of Bella. We've missed her so much and wanted to know how she was doing."

"I'm good." Bella said.

"If you were all so concerned about her, why'd you leave her? Why didn't you look for her?"

"We thought it best to just let her live her life."

"Well that obviously didn't work out as planned."

"We all love Bella. We really do." Alice said, "We never wanted to leave."

"If you lover her so much, how could you leave her to ----" Bella elbowed me in the ribs.

"Leave her to what?" Alice asked.

"Never mind." Bella said.

"You can tell us Bella." Alice urged.

"She said 'never mind'"

"Excuse me, but what are you their spokesperson or something? Can't they speak for themselves? Or do you not let them?" Rosalie said.

"You know, I really don't like you."

"Are you the leader of this family?" Carlisle asked, clearly trying to keep things from escalating any further.

I looked around at the others. They seemed to be urging me to say yes.

"I am. But they make decisions for themselves. I just make sure they're as safe as possible."

"Speaking of safe, there's another reason we called this meeting. We are vegetarians. We would prefer if you didn't hunt the humans in this area."

"You think we hunt humans?" Makenzie asked, confused.

"She speaks."

Makenzie growled at Rosalie until Bryan put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We're vegetarians, too." I said.

"When we saw your eyes we assumed that you were on a normal diet." Jasper said.

Oh no. Now that they had pointed it out, Jason would be on my case.

"I can see how they would get that impression. Look at your eyes. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know. A week or so ago?" I answered quietly.

"A week?! Kareyna, what have I told you? _Tú no puedes guardar el hacer de esto a se._ You can not keep doing this to yourself."

"I'm sorry, Jay. I don't mean to impose, but is there anything I can drink?"

"That's quite alright. We keep a supply of blood."

"No," Jay interrupted, "She needs to eat something."

"I don't follow."

"Is there any human food here?"

"Of course. But I still don't ---"

"We're a little different that other vampires." Maddy said.

"Try a lot different." Makenzie said.

"Esme, could you bring our guest some…."

"Strawberries. Please and thank you."

"While she does that, I would appreciate if you could tell us about yourselves."

"Gladly. We've been together a long time. Before we were turned, I was close with Bryan, Jason, and Jordan. We met Bella and the twins after that. Thank you." I said while taking the bowl of strawberries from Esme.

"Eat." Jason ordered.\

I quickly consumed the contents of the bowl.

"Better?"

"I guess. But you are in so much trouble. I give you too much freedom. When I let you get away with skipping meals you make a habit of it."

"I was worried ---"

"I know you were worried about Bella, but we worry about you."

"_Yo se. Lo siento_."

"Why do you choose to eat human food?" Jasper asked.

"It's part of our power. We can eat real food, and we sleep. I know it sounds weird, but we've found a way."

"And how does this tie into your eyes?"

"I'm not sure if it's just me, because no one else skips meals. When I don't eat or drink for too long my eyes get redder. Normally, they're closer to pink than to red. And before you ask, the reason for that is because our eyes reflect our personalities. All but Bella's. The only thing she could eat was animal blood. It's not in her power to be abnormal."

"And what are your powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Jason and Kareyna are crazy strong. They could even rival you, Emmett."

"I'd like to test that." Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe when Bella's not around." I said.

"You scared?" he taunted.

"No. But I know for a fact she'd prefer you to be alive and in one piece."

"Feisty."

"And confident."

"Cool it, K."

"Is that all?" Rosalie asked snootily.

"Not at all. Bella has a mental shield. She keeps up a constant guard over our minds. Well, not mine. I accidentally absorbed some of her shield. But that's why _he_ can't read any of our minds."

"I wondered about that." Edward said.

"I'm sure you did."

Jordan placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She can also temporarily copy certain powers. That really comes in handy. Jordan can heal, and control dark souls and dead bodies. Makenzie has a sensibility to powers. She can tell who has what power and sense when the power is being used. Jason can read your entire past, but shouldn't be right now."

"I'm not!"

"Just checking. Bryan's power is hard to describe. May we have a volunteer? They won't be hurt."

"I'll do it." Alice volunteered.

"Bryan, use the table."

Alice and Bryan approached the reddish brown coffee table and fell to their knees. Bryan touched his fingers to the edge of the table.

"Touch it." He told her.

Alice pressed her hand to the table. There were gasps as it went right through. Bryan removed his finger while Alice let her fingers swim through the table. With another tap, the table solidified, locking Alice's hand in it.

"Amazing." Carlisle said breathily.

"Can I have my hand back?"

Bryan allowed Alice to get her hand out before re-solidifying the table. Then, he returned to his seat.

"Sucks that I can't do it to people, or to animals."

"Brat." I said.

"Look who's talking."

"Whatever." I continued with my explanation, "That little diva, a.k.a. Maddy, doesn't have any powers, but she isn't to be underestimated. She's cunning, and dangerous. Plans come into her head in an instant. She's deadly."

"And what about you? You're in charge. You have to have some sort of strong gift." Jasper inferred.

"I'm super strong and super fast. What more do you want?"

"Don't be modest, K. I would kill for your powers." Maddy said.

"Fine."

I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket. It was an old homework assignment. I merely pointed my finger at it, and the paper went up in flames. Before the flames could touch my finger I reabsorbed the fire.

"Pass me that vase." I said to no one in particular.

Carlisle brought me a clear vase full of water. As soon a sit touched my fingertips the water began to freeze over. I turned it upside down to show that it was frozen. I touched my finger to the ice, and melted it with fire, before setting it back on the table.

"I also have a little bit of hypnosis power."

"Spectacular. I've never seen anything like you kids. And you appear to be the youngest, Kareyna, but definitely the most powerful."

"I am the youngest in my human age, I was only sixteen. Jay was nineteen. Bella, Jordan, and Bry were eighteen. The twins were seventeen."

"That would explain the immaturity, and brat-like qualities." Rosalie commented. I clutched the couch to control myself.

"Bella, please, just once? Let me just shut her up?" I begged.

"No!"

"This is what happens when you don't eat. You get even more irritable than usual." Jason said.

"I'm not gonna kill her. I just wanna see what she does without all that pretty hair of hers."

"I dare you to try." She challenged.

Before anyone recognized, Jason was sitting on me. He, Jordan, and Bella were holding me down.

"Come one. She dared me. I have to do it."

"No. You don't."

"Let me rephrase. I want to do it."

"Okay. It is definitely time to go." Bella said.

"Aww. And it was starting to get fun." I whined.

"Bye, everyone. See you around." Bella said.

Jason threw me over his shoulder. Since putting me in a car would give me a chance to escape, he carried me home as the others drove.


	6. Chapter 6

B POV

Ever since our meeting with the Cullens, Kareyna had been a bit more lenient about my interaction with them. I was allowed to visit them once a week with supervision. It was never the same person who baby sat me, because tension would get too high and arguments would break out. But no matter what happened, Kareyna was dead set against me even looking at Edward.

By some strange miracle, I was home alone. The twins had gone shopping, Bryan and Jason were at a basketball game in New York, and Brandon had taken Kareyna out on a date, I was washing dishes, I tensed up when I felt the presence of an unfamiliar vampire. When I spun around, I stood face to face with ---

"Gianna?"

Gianna was the Volturi's receptionist/secretary. Last time I checked, she was human.

"When did you become a vampire?"

"About a month ago. The Volturi needed to send someone you guys wouldn't recognize. A scent you wouldn't run away from.

"Y-You're here to find us?"

"Yes. And now that I've found you, it's time to report back."

And just like that, Gianna was gone. I took off after her, following her out a deserted highway. I stopped at the edge of the road. I watched in horror as Gianna hopped into the passenger seat of a black Lamborghini. In the driver's seat was…Jane. As they sped away I felt my world shattering. That was it. Our lives were over. Nothing could save us now. And as I crumbled I thought of only one place to go,

I ran strait through the Cullen house and slammed into a large chest. A pair of big, strong arms caught me. I looked up at Emmett. He saw the fear in my eyes and immediately dragged me into the dining room. He put me in a chair between him and Edward.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Edward asked. When I didn't answer, Emmett panicked.

"Bella, what happened?!" he yelled.

I couldn't answer. I turned into Edward's chest and dry sobbed as he held me.

K POV

I was sitting on La Push beach with Jordan. Although the Cullens had to stick to the 'don't step foot on our land' treaty, we didn't. When we first arrived, Bella had immediately rekindled her relationship with Jacob; the rest of us had made good friends with the Quileute boys. Since we could eat normal food --- on top of being vegetarians --- and we were with Bella, they allowed us on their land.

I lay in the sand in my short, strapless, Prada dress. Jordan lay on top of me. He was kissing me rough and passionately. Both of us were a little too into the kiss. We were failing in our attempt to control ourselves.

Suddenly, I got this horrible feeling in my stomach. It was poking at me. Warning me. I pushed Brandon off and sat up.

"What?!" he asked, frustrated.

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern this time.

"I don't know. I can feel it. Something is really wrong. Call the twins and see if they're okay. I'll call the guys."

Two minutes later and I still hadn't discovered what had caused my nerve wrecking feelings. Then something dawned on me.

"Wait a minute. If the twins are out together, and Jay and Bry are out together ---"

"And we're here."

"Then Bella's alone!"

I pulled my phone back out and called Bella.

B POV

My sobs had become quieter, but I was still shaking in Edward's arms. I jumped at the sound of my ringtone.

"H-Hello." I stuttered.

"Bella."

"Kareyna."

"What happened?"

"They found us."

"Where are you?"

"Don't be angry. It was the first place I could think to go. I'm ---"

"With them. It's okay. We're on our way."

"Okay."

K POV

_I have to stop barging into these people's home like this. Oh well. This is an emergency._

My family and I rushed through the Cullen mansion. We found them all in the living room. I fell at Bella's feet as she leaned into Edward.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone. You shouldn't have been at that house by yourself."

"What is so bad about her being left alone?" Emmett asked. I was so focused on Bella that I didn't hear him.

"Can I sit beside her?" I asked gently. They were all shocked by my sudden kindness. Emmett game me his seat. Bella sat up, and looked me in the eyes. "Which one was it?"

"There were two."

"TWO?!" my family asked in horror.

"Gianna and Jane."

"Wait --- Gianna?" Bryan asked.

"They turned her so that we wouldn't recognize her scent when she came searching for us. She saw me in the kitchen. I chased her to the road and she drove off with Jane. They went back to Italy to tell the others."

"I'm so sorry. And I know everyone's all friendly and settled, but we have three days to leave at the most."

"You can't leave." Jasper said.

"Sorry, but we have no choice. It's that or imprisonment." I said.

"Would you please tell us what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed heavily, "Okay. I know you guys wanna help, but you really can't do much." I turned to my family, "We can't go back home."

"And where do you expect us to go?" Madison asked.

"Where do you think?" I asked rhetorically."

"Oh." She said with understanding.

I pulled out my cell and dialed a close personal friend of ours. I left the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" a boy asked.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah it's me, Kareyna."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just chillin'. How are you guys doing?"

"Not too good, actually. The, uh, situation has gotten much worse. They've found us. Can we stay in La Push for a little while?"

"Of course. Anything to keep you guys safe. Besides the pack really misses you guys; especially Quil, Embry, and Seth."

"Okay. We'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I ended the call and returned my phone to its case.

"You can't go to La Push. Vampires aren't allowed." Edward pointed out.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. This is where _we_ are extremely different from all of _you_. The Quileutes _like_, no, _love_ us. Those wolves are some of our best friends. Jacob, being the Alpha and all, has permitted us to come on the lands."

"So, we're going there now?" Bryan asked.

"You guys are. I'm gonna go grab some stuff from the house."

"What?!" Bella shouted, "Are you crazy?! You can't go back there alone!"

"It is way too dangerous." Jay said, "We're going with you."

"No. I want all of you in La Push. I have the best chance of getting away if one of them shows up. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to any of you."

"But ---"

"YOU'RE GOING TO LA PUSH, AND THAT'S FINAL!!!"

Authority rang in my voice. When I spoke like this the others knew there was no arguing.

"Now go." I said.

They obediently stood up, gave me small glares, and ran towards La Push. Once they were gone, the Cullens spoke up.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked snobbily.

"I don't like you, but it's for your own safety. It's better if you know as little as possible."

"We know it has something to do with the Volturi." Edward said.

"I already knew that. You would have had to be daft not to have figured it out when we said Gianna and Jane." I turned to leave.

"You can't go." Alice said.

"And why is that?"

"Because," Jasper explained, "We just got Bella back."

"And we're not ready to lose her." Alice said.

"If you want Bella alive, you'll stay out of this and just let us leave."

Before any of them had a chance to respond, I sprinted out the door and to the house.

The house was in complete darkness. I wouldn't risk turning any lights on. I ran upstairs and began packing bags for each of my family members. I had to remember to pack as many of Maddy's cosmetics as I could, or she'd have a fit. I grabbed the stacks of money from under my mattress, and grabbed the notebook of emergency contacts. After the bags were packed, I began checking the house for anything that could lead them to us, or to any of our family.

I was downstairs checking the drawers in the living room when I felt the presence of a vampire. I wasn't scared, just a little annoyed.

"You really don't listen do you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You really don't listen do you?"

"Well my protective nature sometimes blocks my ear drums. So it's technically not my fault."

I spun around to face the boyfriend I was about to murder.

"Jordan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to look out for my girl. I couldn't leave you here unprotected."

"It is way too dangerous for you to be here."

"I don't care how dangerous it is. I refuse to leave you here by yourself. And in case you forgot, this whole thing is way more dangerous for you than it is for any of us." Jordan took one step and was instantly in from of me. He took my face in his palm and caressed it with his thumb, "You are more valuable to them than we are. But as valuable as you are to them, you're ten times more valuable to me. I love you, Kareyna, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I smiles and placed my hand on top of the one he had on my cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of making you stop."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly. He was about to pull away, but I gripped his hair and pulled his closer. I was scared, and I didn't want his to let me go. I didn't want his touch to go away. And I knew this wasn't the time, but this might have been our last night alone. I had to do it now. I deepened the kiss and got him real excited. He picked me up, and carried me bridal style to our bedroom. He laid me on the bed on climbed on top of me. He ran his tongue down my neck, causing me to shiver. My vibration got him _really_ excited. Clothes started coming off, and, well, you can guess what happened next. And it kept happening for the next three hours.

I woke up on Jordan's chest. He had been twirling his finger in my hair when he noticed my eyes pop open. I smiled up at him as he stared lovingly into my eyes.

"You know, I've never seen your eyes so pink and bright." He said.

"That's because I've never been so happy. When I'm with you, everything is right --- no matter how wrong things really are."

"Well, I'm glad I'm good for something."

"You're good for a lot of things. And as much as I want you to stay, I need you to o and bring the others their stuff. I have some things to check on."

"Ka-rey-na."

"Please, Brandon. Do this for me. I need to see you healthy. I need to know that you're safe."

"Fine. But you have to promise me that you'll take care of yourself. I want the thing I love most out of harm's way until she's back in my arms."

"I promise."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rolling out of bed. We quickly dressed before gathering the bags. I walked Brandon to the door.

"Okay. There's money in the bags. i want you guys to cater to the wolves until I get there. I'm gonna scramble out scent and confuse them. Then I'm gonna double check the town. I won't be long, I promise. If I'm gone more than an hour I give you permission to come back here and check on me. If worst comes to worst, I'll leave a note in the kitchen."

Jordan encircled me with his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Come back to me."

"I always do."

With one final kiss I sent Brandon through the door. He had everyone's stuff, including mine. I ran out of the house and through Forks. I was planting my scent away from the others. I even steered clear of the Cullens. It was true that I was the most valuable. If the Volturi came and notice myself separated from the others, they would follow me instead of them.

After a half hour of running, I returned to my house. I was gonna finish my check for anything incriminating. I was about to climb the stairs when I went rigid. I felt a dangerous presence. I turned around and stared the bloodthirsty eyes of Jane, Felix, Alec, Heidi, and Dimitri. This was bad. What was I going to do. I couldn't lead them to my family and the wolves. If I ran I would risk them catching the others' scent. I quickly sprinted upstairs. I searched for a pen and paper and scribbled I note. I flew past the others and tacked the note on the fridge. They didn't even notice as they entered the kitchen. All they wanted was me.

"Kareyna, why don't you just save us all the trouble and stop running." Felix said.

"Why don't you guys just leave us alone?"

"We made all of you. We practically own you. You owe us." Heidi said.

"And we're here to take you back to Volterra."

Even before they said this, I knew. And I knew what I had to do to save the others.

"Then just take me."

"Are you crazy?" Jane asked, "They sent us for all of you and we will not return with anything less."

"Come on, Jane. Think about it. You know the high kings," ---Aro, Marcus, and Caius ---"would be more than happy to have just me. Please just take me and leave my family alone."

"Fine. But if Aro makes one complaint, it's on you. Now let's go."

Alec grabbed my elbow and pulled me from the house. As I left with them, I whispered a silent prayer in my head.

_I love you guys._

Alec cradled me and we ran to the boat that would take us to Volterra.

B POV

Jordan was pacing back and forth in Jacob's living room. It had been over two hours and Kareyna still hadn't shown up.

"Dude, calm down." Quil told him, "You know how she is. She's probably just triple checking everything. She's way too overprotective of you guys."

"No. something is wrong. She would never be this long. She knows I would worry. Something has to be wrong. I'm going back."

"So are we." I said, referring to our family.

"We're coming too." Jacob said.

"Good. Let's go." Jordan said before running through the door. Our family plus Jake, Quil, and Embry followed after him. We had never run so fast in our entire lives. It took us minutes to reach the house. But we didn't go in when we had reached it.

"Do you smell that?" Jason asked.

"Those scents." Maddy said, "Felix, Jane, Dimitri, Heidi, and Alec. They were all here."

"We have to get inside now." Jordan yelled before breaking down the door.

The nine of us entered the house. The scent of the Volturi's guard was all over the house. And it was strong. They had been here not too long ago.

"She said she'd leave a note if anything went wrong." Jordan informed us before rushing into the kitchen. He returned a second later with a paper in his hand. He scanned through the note, getting angrier with each second. When he was done, he threw it down and stormed out of the house. Bryan ran to get him while Maddy picked up the note.

"What does is say?" Makenzie asked. We all listened with eager ears; but before she could start, the Cullens burst through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had a vision. I saw Jane and the others planning to come here for you. But once they left Volterra, everything disappeared. I couldn't see them anymore. So we came to check on you."

Jordan and Bryan re-entered the house, and everyone now stood in the kitchen.

"What's the use of you being psychic if you can't prevent things like this from happening?" Jordan asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Alice and I asked together.

"I think he means this." Maddy said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Read it Maddy." Jason instructed.

"_Dear family, _

_I know you aren't gonna like this, but I had no choice. They sent Jane, Felix, Heidi, Alec, and Dimitri for us. I didn't want to put you or anyone else in danger, so I let them take me. Please understand that this was the only way. I love you all, including the wolves. Don't come after me, and don't contact me. I did this to keep you safe. Maybe I'll escape one day. Hopefully you'll have forgiven me by then. _

_All my love,_

_Kareyna_."

I heard Maddy's voice crack a little at he end. You could hear a pin drop miles away. We were too devastated to speak; to even move. I was extremely jealous of our wolf friends when I saw them begin to cry. It pained me that I couldn't properly mourn for my friend. The twins crumbled to the floor, no longer breathing. Bryan was restraining Jordan, while Jason was clearly cursing himself, blaming himself for her capture. I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to be sad, and angry, and brave all at the same time. But I felt weak. Of all the times Kareyna protected her, and I couldn't help her when she needed it most.

"We're so sorry." Alice said.

That set Jordan off.

"You're sorry?! That's nice. But sorry isn't gonna bring my girlfriend back. If your stupid power worked we could've prevented all of this. I blame all of you. Everything was fine before you turned up. You're like a plague. All you bring is bad luck. I ---you---" Jordan could no longer find words. He was in so much pain. I could see it on his face. There was no was for any of us to console the others, since every one of us was breaking down. We had lost the one person that kept us all going; the one person that knew just what to say or do to make everything better. What would we do?

Jason broke the silence.

"We can't go after her."

"What?!" Jordan yelled.

"We can't. She would kill us. She sacrificed her own freedom for us all. Besides, it would do us no good. We'd all be in captivity again. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain. And you know how determined she is. She'll find a way out. All we can do now is wait, and hope the change comes so we can have a chance of saving her."

"Can't we help?" Edward asked.

I whipped my head around and stared at him. I felt all my emotion for Kareyna build into anger, and I unleashed it on him. On them.

"Help? You want to help? You don't know how to help. All you and your family do is bring pain. I don't need that. We don't need that."

"Bella, are you still angry? Why won't you just give me a chance ---"

"_Am I still angry_?! No! I'm furious! Angry flew out the window when Victoria changed me!"

"Victoria changed you?" he asked, voicing the shock on his entire family's face.

"Yeah. That's right. You forgot about her didn't you? Well she sent Laurent after me. Thank god for Jacob or I would've died then. But when Laurent didn't do the job, she came and finished me off herself. She wanted revenge for you killing James. Problem is, once she saw that you left me, she decided to let me live with the eternal pain of you leaving me. She took me, and bit me."

"But you won't believe the worst part. Jane was passing through. She heard my screams and came to investigate. She tried her power on me, and it didn't work, so she brought me with her to Volterra. My change took longer than it should've because my heart was still beating for you. I suffered weeks of pain because of _you_. When the change finally ended, I was a new person. I willingly threw away everything about the old me. I changed anything that would have reminded me of you. I chose a new family."

"When we escaped the Volturi, Kareyna and the others hunted Victoria down for me, and killed her. They were gonna hunt you down, but I told them not to waste their time. You weren't worth it. You're nothing to me; least of all help." I snorted.

"I think it's best if you all just leave." Jason said, "We need to be alone right now. I have two siblings that are about to snap and I need to help them gain control. We'll see you at school."

The Cullens took the hint. Alice apologized once more, before they all left. Once they were gone, Jason and I lost our confidence. All the false strength that had been holding us up disappeared. We fell to the floor and cried as best we could with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

_**THE DAILY REVIEW**_

This is a fake newspaper answering my reviews.

First of all, I would like to thank all those who have added me to the favorite author's list, and favorite stories. Sometimes I don't think I'm that good of a writer, so your encouragement helps.

**Ainsaboo: Thanks for the comment on my grammar. I also hate when people use incorrect grammar, which is why I try my hardest not to. I also do try to look out for mistakes, but hey, I'm only human. Thanks for pointing out the Volturi thing. It was an accident. I'll try to be more careful. And thanks for sending the love to my story.**

**Aryasmith: Thanks for the loving the story. I thought that since Bella's life changed so drastically, then so should she. And of course I'm continuing. **

**And thanks to **_**yogigirl68 **_**for taking such an interest.**

I want you guys to tell me if you like this newspaper thing or not. Read and Review! And don't forget to spread the word! Enjoy!

**K POV**

I was violently shaken awake by Dimitri. I never did like him. But I didn't have time to focus on that emotion. I looked up to see that we had arrived. I can't believe I was back in the place I had worked so hard to escape. I couldn't turn back now. I would just have to endure this. If any of them showed up here trying to save me, I'd kill them. Hopefully they were smarter than that.

Dimitri carried me inside. They were so eager to get inside. They probably just wanted Aro's praise. I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed what was going on. I was brought out of my daze when Dimitri threw me to the ground. I looked up angrily, ready to chew him out, when I noticed that I was at the feet of the High Kings. I stood up and curtsied.

"Aro. Marcus. Caius."

I kept my gaze on the floor, avoiding Aro's eyes. In a moment, Aro was before me, lifting my face with his papery fingers.

"My dear. You have returned to us. Do you have any idea how hard it was to track you down?"

Although he sounded calm, I knew him too well to fall for the charade. Aro's calm was dead; it just meant that he was extremely pissed, and planning a horrible punishment.

"But there is something that puzzles me. Jane, I do believe I sent you for seven, yet you returned with one. Explain."

"Aro, do not blame her. It's my fault. I told her to spare my family and take me."

"And why did you do so?"

"Because I love them."

"But you will miss them terribly."

"Yes. But it is a small price to pay knowing that they are safe and happy."

"Oh, boo-hoo." uttered a cold voice.

_Oh no. Why now?_ I thought with distress.

"Oh God." I said aloud.

"Hello, _Kareyna."_

"Hello, _Blaire_." I said icily.

"I would say it's nice to see you again, but it's not."

"Well at least we agree on _something_."

"Kareyna. Blaire. Stop this right now. It is time to put the past behind us and move on to a brighter future. Kareyna, you will be followed by Blaire for the next two weeks, just to ensure that you don't try anything."

My eyes widened in horror. This was my punishment. Aro knew Blaire and I couldn't stand each other; so, to teach me a lesson, he was forcing us together. Blaire smiled at my reaction.

Blaire was the original intended seventh member of our coven. She was part of the same family that we were. She was an Italian beauty. Her hair was just past her shoulders, and naturally curly. She had big brown eyes, and pale skin. Unfortunately, Blaire and I clashed. Something that the ancient prophets hadn't foreseen was the heart of teenagers.

The problem with me and Blaire revolved around Jordan. Madison and Bryan were madly in love. Jason and Bella flirted. Makenzie was a free spirit, toying with human boys, and flirting with male vampires. I had grown up with all the guys, but never felt anything more than a sibling bond with Jason and Bryan. Jordan and I had gone from a strong friendship to a deep love. When we had been turned and brought to Volterra, we met the twins, and Blaire. Blaire had her eyes set on Jordan, but he was already mine. Nothing could break us apart, but she sure did try. She even tried to use Chelsea's gift, but our love was too strong. Her constant attempts at stealing Brandon from me sparked the feud. Since the others were on my side, it caused a feud with them as well.

According to the prophecy, the seven of us were supposed to get along. We had to work together. However, that was not the case. When they brought Bella to the castle, we eagerly welcomed her. Blaire was infuriated because Aro thought he could replace her with Bella. Our leaving was probably the happiest day in Blaire's life. I could tell that her evil smirk was hiding her true feelings.

"Aro, that's cruel."

"You must learn to deal with the repercussions of your actions. Hopefully the absence of the others will allow you two to form the proper bond, and I won't have to hunt for so many replacements. Now Blaire, please show Kareyna to her room."

"It would be my pleasure."

I really couldn't stand that girl. She was such a kiss up. I glared at Aro before turning and following Blaire out of the room. She led me to the far end of the castle. We were enough out of hearing range that we could speak quietly without being heard.

"You know," she began, "It doesn't matter what Aro says. Things between us haven't changed."

"As long as we're on the same page." I replied.

We stopped in front of a room. It was large and lavishly stocked. Just the kind of thing I was used to. The only set back was the small window. I could look out of it and see the city, but there was no way I could get through it. And the walls were almost as thick as the chamber downstairs. No normal, or abnormal, vampire could get through these. Why couldn't the change have come already?

Blaire began to walk out. I followed her to the door. As soon as she was out, I called to her.

"Oh, Blaire." She turned back around, "While we're stating the obvious, just in case you forgot, Jordan is mine."

Then I slammed the door in her face. Soon, I heard her retreating, cursing under her breath in Italian. Blaire may have been a big talker, but she wasn't stupid. She knew as well as I did that there was no chance of her winning a fight against me.

I walked over to my bed and threw myself onto it. I had been gone a week. I wondered how my family was doing without me.

B POV

I quickly dressed for school, and hurried downstairs. After a short time, my family joined me. We didn't bother eating. We just followed Jason outside. The boys rode together, and I rode with the twins. Nothing had been the same since Kareyna left. None of us had been the same. All our joy was gone. We were practically emotionless.

Maddy began dressing simplistically. Makenzie put less style and personality into her outfits. When we were at school, the change was noticeable to everyone. None of us spoke to each other. Not even the twins, or Maddy and Bryan. And we moped around school. Our relationship was slowing disintegrating.

On our way out to the parking lot, Alice caught up to us. Apparently the Cullens were calling another emergency meeting. We had nothing else to look forward to, so we agreed to go. We climbed into our cars and followed them home. When we arrived, we dragged ourselves into their house. They led us into the dining hall. My family sat on one side, the Cullens on the other. Carlisle had taken the day off of work to speak with us. It seemed like this should be serious, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"We have called you here because we are all very concerned about you."

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" I asked in monotone.

"Listen to how you speak. Look at yourselves." Alice said, "You look terrible. You're all so detached. There's no love. None of you even speak to each other any more. And when was the last time you fed."

"We know you miss Kareyna, but this isn't healthy." Carlisle said, "You are hurting yourselves."

"It doesn't matter." Jordan said with slight emotion, "The only thing that mattered was Kareyna, and she's gone."

"Do you really think this is what she wanted? You know as well as I that she would be furious is she saw that she sacrificed herself for you all to mope around. She would want you to be happy."

"So you're saying to forget her? That's what you think she wants?" Jordan said angrily --- which seemed to be the only emotion he was capable of showing lately.

"No. Not forget her. Just live without her. You are no more capable of forgetting her than I am of forgetting my family. But you are capable of existing somewhat happily without her. That is, if, and only if, you come together again. Be a family again."

Carlisle was giving us something to think about for the first time in a month.

"You know what doc," Jason spoke up, "I think you're right. We've spent so much time moping about Kareyna that we've failed to see the bigger picture here. She left because she wanted us to be able to live happily. She trusted us to love each other, and carry each other through this while she was gone. We can't taint her memory and fail her like this. We need to start acting like a family again. We've been through too much to let this bond die like this."

"You're right." Jordan said, shocking us all, "I do love her, and I always will, but I can't punish her spirit by neglecting you guys. A part of her will always be with us, and we need to hold on to that part so we can pull through."

"Wow, Jordan." I said, "I didn't think you of all people would be pro moving on."

"It's hard, but we have to. For Kareyna."

"For Kareyna." The rest of us repeated.

"Well now that that's all cleared up, we have a few more questions." Alice continued.

"Yes. I was going to give you some time, but since my daughter is so impatient I might as well do this now."

"Go ahead, doc."

"Well, really, we want an explanation for your involvement with the Volturi. Why do you run from them? What do they want with you? And why did they agree to take Kareyna instead of coming after all of you?"

"Unfortunately, most of those things we can't tell you. It's nothing personal, but Kareyna wouldn't have told you. We have to honor her memory." Jason explained.

"That's reasonable." Carlisle said.

"But what we can tell you is that they took Kareyna because she is the most valuable. We can't tell you why, but we can tell you that she is." Makenzie said.

"Fair enough."

"I have just one more favor to ask. It may seem small to you, but it is a huge deal for me." Alice told us, "Jason, could you read my past?"

"I had almost forgotten." I whispered.

"Forgotten what?" Jason asked.

"Alice has no recollection of her human life. Most of us get blurs of some things, but she has nothing." I explained.

"You want me to read your past and tell you about it?" Jason asked.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. After you just revived us, I think we can all agree to be friends. And friends help out other friends."

The Cullens' faces filled with smiles. Jason concentrated on Alice, staring straight into her eyes. Everyone was silent. Jason seemed to be struggling.

"Give me your hands." He said.

Alice did as she was told. Jason closed his eyes and tried to force his power out.

"I can't get anything. Not even a fuzzy shape. Just darkness and silence. Whatever happened must have really traumatized you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I'll never know."

I felt so bad for Alice. She had just helped bring us back from the dead. I wished we could return the favor and help her out. I wanted to go and hold her, but I would only be kidding myself. She may be willing to let me back in, but the relationship wasn't totally repaired on my side yet. I looked around the room. I had so many people that cared about me. I wanted to please everyone. I wanted to forgive and forget and have everything be perfect. Too bad nothing can ever be. Life was just one big let down after the other. Always full of misery. How did I go from happiness all the way back to depression?


	9. Chapter 9

K POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I ran to the bathroom in my room and fell over the toilet. I hadn't eaten at all that day, so I had no clue what I was throwing up. When I was done, I flushed the toilet, washed up, and climbed back into my bed. I had been in Volterra for about three months. Everyone had become accustomed to all my habits; my double dietary choices, my human characteristics, and the nightly nausea. I had been throwing up my guts every night for a month and a half. Sometimes, I skipped meals to see if that would help, but it didn't. I had also been getting thicker. A lot thicker.

Right now I was curled up in my bed. I held back my dry sobs for fear of being heard. I knew what was wrong with me. The problem was that I didn't want to admit it to myself. Unfortunately, there was no turning back from this. I was pregnant. That last night Brandon and I were together, we hadn't been careful like we had other times. I hid my pregnancy with baggy clothes. When we had training sessions, I fought hard to make sure my stomach was safe.

But, I had no clue what I was going to do. Once Aro found out about my child, who knows what he would plan for the kid. All I could think about was protecting my child from those monsters. Problem was, I was constantly watched during the day, and heavily guarded at night. And they were always putting me with Blaire. It wasn't like our relationship had gotten any better. In fact, it had gotten worse. If she were to find out I was pregnant, there would be no keeping it a secret. She would tell Aro, and then suggest things that she knows would torture me and my child.

Now more than ever I missed Jordan and the others. My baby was going to need a father, and a proper family. This was no place for a child to grow up. I wanted my baby to be free, unlike his or her mommy. At this point, I could only hope things took a turn for the better.

B POV

I sat in the back of the library during my study hall. No one knew I was back here, so I wouldn't be bothered. I watched Jordan sit across from me.. He was in a corner moping. It pained me to see that he was so depressed. Even after our revival, he was still in a depressive state. Sure, he talked to us when necessary, and sat with us in class and at lunch, but he was distant. I put my book down and made my way over.

"Jordan." I called. His head snapped up as I took a seat beside him. "You know, it's really not safe for you to be in these trances. Something bad could happen to you when you're so unaware."

"At least I wouldn't be hurting so much if I were dead. I just wanna end it all now. I've lived too long anyways."

"Don't you ever say that!" he was surprised by my tone of voice, "We need you here. We all miss her Jordan, but this family is already ripping at the seams. We can't survive another loss."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this. It just hurts too much."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? If anyone knows about this kind of thing, I do. Or did you forget I was left by seven people I thought loved me?"

"Oh. Bella, I'm so sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own world that I hadn't even thought about that. This must be awful for you."

"Yeah. I adored that girl. She helped me through so much. I'd be lost without her."

"I want to be better, but I can't --- and don't want to --- imagine a world without her."

"Then don't. Technically she's still in our world. We can all still feel her presence. Some part of her is with us. We just gotta hang onto it 'til she comes back to us."

"Thanks, Bella."

"What are families for?" I asked, leaning over to give him a hug. We had our Jordan back.

During February vacation, we all decided to celebrate. We took out some money and ran to New York. We were dressed to kill. It had been a while since we'd done anything fun, so we decided to spend the weekend in NY. We rented a hotel, went shopping, clubbing, and anything else we could think of. What was meant to be a two day trip turned into a one week get-a-way. But it helped. We returned to our home in forks extremely relaxed. It was the first time we had allowed ourselves genuine happiness. At first, we had felt guilty about having fun when Kareyna was gone, but we quickly moved past that. We know she wouldn't want us wasting our lives mourning over her when she wasn't dead. She would want us to find happiness.

K POV

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Jane called.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

"Oh come on. It's two in the afternoon. You've been sleeping all day. And Aro wants to see you."

"For what?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"How should I know? He's the mind reader."

I threw the covers off, climbed out of bed, and slumped my way to the bathroom. I made sure the door was securely locked behind me. I had been here seven months, and I had readjusted to the lifestyle. They let me sleep in all day, and I was up most of the night. That was when I hunted, trained, and meditated. For the most part, I was comfortable. I was good friends with pretty much everyone except for Dimitri, and Blaire. I was also back on a normal diet, devouring humans ruthlessly. I ate more than usual thanks to my baby. But there were setbacks.

I was also in my seventh month of pregnancy. I had successfully kept my stomach hidden. No one question my sudden change in style. I was past all that morning sickness, which, by the way, lasts all day and not just the morning. I was running around, and doing everything normally. But I really hadn't gotten that big. I had seen a lot of pregnant women, and they were way bigger than me. But maybe that was a blessing. Oh well, I didn't question it. After cleaning myself up, I did my hair, got dressed, and reported to the throne room. When I arrived, I found everyone waiting for me. I stood in the center of the room and Aro approached me.

"Good afternoon, Aro."

"A pleasant good afternoon to you too, Kareyna. I trust that you are well?"

"Of course. And you?"

"For the most part, I am. But there is one thing that troubles me." He said, no longer using his light tone.

"What's the matter?"

"It's about you."

"What have I done?" I asked, afraid that he'd discovered the baby, and was planning to either use it, or kill it.

"Nothing my dear. I just wanted to ask you about your powers is all."

"A-ro." I whined, "Not this again."

"I know this must be tedious, monotonous by now, but I need to know. Have your full powers arrived? Or have they even hinted at a soon coming?"

I hated this talk. It always felt like my equivalent of the parent-child sex talk. It was one that I dreaded. Aro would ask about my powers, I would say no truthfully, and then he would drone on about how I needed to work harder to achieve my full potential. About how I was too special to just throw away everything I would become and live like any other vampire.

"No, Aro, they haven't."

"My sweet child. It had been almost a century, and still nothing."

"Are you doubting me? Do you think I was the wrong girl?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you were the right girl. You easily attracted the others. You are extremely powerful, and intelligent. And you're lovable. It's just hard waiting so long for what I know is coming. For something I want so badly."

I hated when he talked about me like I was a package he was waiting to be delivered to him. He didn't own me. Unfortunately, Aro would never understand that. All I was to him was a key to the ultimate powers and forbidden secrets. These talks just reminded me of the fact that I had to find a way out of here. And soon.


	10. Chapter 10

THE DAILY REVIEW

First of all, I realized that at some point I accidentally changed Jordan's name to Brandon, so I went back and fixed that.

**Kaori: **_**You always find a way to make me laugh, even if it's just a little joke o love your reviews.**_

**I.: **_**Sorry if it's hard to follow. Thanks for the support. Of course there's gonna be a crazy reunion for Edward and Bella. And your mastercard joke cracked me up. I love when people put jokes in my reviews. It puts me in a good mood when I write. And as for Rose's hair, I just had to. Her conceited attitude gets on my nerves. She needed to be put in her place.**_

**Aryasmith: **_**I love your support. You stay loyal to me. Thanks so much!!! BTW your name reminds me of Eragon. LOL**_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Enjoy!!!!!

K POV

_Oh no! Oh God! This can't be happening! Not here! Not now! What am I going to do!_

I was freaking out in my head, and with good reason. It was the middle of month nine. My water had just broken. I was in my room, pretty much hyperventilating. But I had to keep quiet. The contractions were killing me. The baby would be here and I had to think up a plan to cover for the smell of blood, and the sound of bones cracking.

_Quick, Kareyna. Think. Think. Thinking…Got it!_

I hurried as quickly as I could to the door. There was always a guard outside since I'd locked myself in about a week ago awaiting the birth of my baby. I opened the door a crack, and poked my head out. I saw Felix standing there. He adored me, and would get me anything I wanted.

"Felix, I'm hungry."

"Well, I can take you hunting now if --- "

"No. I want the food brought to me. Soon. And make sure they're unconscious."

"I'll send Jane."

"Thank you." I answered sweetly before returning to my room. _Now what dummy?_ I yelled at myself. Now was not the time for a panic. I had to remember all the stuff I'd learned. I needed hot towels, a blanket, scissors, clean warm water, and lots of pillows. I'd just have to bear through the pain as quietly as I could.

I ran to the bathroom and ran the hot water in the sink. I soaked three towels in the scorching water and brought them to my room in a small container. Then, I filled the sink with lukewarm water. I found a pair of scissors on my dresser, and threw all my pillows on the floor. The blanket and towels were in reaching distance. Now I just had to focus on calming myself down. I felt the contraction and doubled over in pain. I was gonna kill Jordan for doing this to me. That was, if I ever saw him again.

_No Kareyna. You can't think like that. You can not let your child grow up in a place like this. He or she needs a father. They need a family._

Sooner than I expected, there was a knock on my door. Jane had returned with my dinner. I opened the door just wide enough for three unconscious humans to be thrown in. I didn't want anyone seeing all the delivery stuff and getting suspicious. I wasn't really hungry. The humans were there for two reasons. One: to explain the smell of blood, and two: to feed the baby when it was born.

The contractions were killing me, but I could tell that it wasn't time. Didn't know how long these humans would stay unconscious; and if the others didn't smell blood soon, they would think something was wrong. I just wish this kid would hurry up and be born already.

I had been in labor for three hours. I don't know what Jane did, but the humans were still out cold. I was getting more nervous by the second. Felix had called through the door to make sure I was okay. I had convinced him that I was just taking my time with before I ate, and that I was fine. He bought the excuse and left me alone.

Oh no. Here comes the pain. Why wasn't I more careful. I can't believe my mother had to go through this with me. These contractions were making me appreciate my mother even more. I felt a strange movement. It was like the baby was slowly creeping out of me. I assumed that meant it was time for me to push. So I started, using all my strength to force this child out. This hurt worse than the contractions. I was mentally trying to tell my baby that his father was going to feel my wrath somehow. Even if I had to telekinetically send it across the ocean, he would feel it. One more push and I was done.

When the child fell onto the pillows, I collapsed backwards. I took deep, ragged breaths. But I couldn't rest. I took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. I wrapped the baby in the towels, and cleaned it off. I can stop calling the baby an it now, since I know it's a boy. And my baby boy must love me, because he didn't cry once. I think he sensed the danger from being inside me so long. He had big brown eyes that would melt any vampire's cold heart. He also had a full head of brown hair. His skin was somewhere between mine and his father's.

Once I had him wrapped in the blanket, my mother's intuition told me it was time to feed him. I pulled a human towards us, sit her throat, and let my baby drink. It wasn't long before he finished all three. While he was drinking I had thought up his name. Well technically I hadn't thought it up. I was most definitely naming this child Jordan Jose Morales --- Jordy for short --- after his father. I stared at my sleeping child. I couldn't let him live here. I couldn't let Aro find him. I had to find a way out. But how?

B POV

It was officially senior year. I couldn't believe we had started it without Kareyna. Things felt so different. We weren't hiding from the Cullens. In fact, our covens had a mutual friends. We had joined tables in the cafeteria so that we could all sit together. Jordan and I were the only ones who didn't talk to Edward. We were staying as true to Kareyna as possible. None of my family spoke to Rosalie. Even her own family seemed annoyed with her at times.

It was the fourth day of school. We were all on our way to the Cullen house. We had been spending a lot of time at each other's houses. It was good to have other vampires to talk to. We definitely compared experiences, and traded hunting tips. We even tried to get them to sleep, but it didn't work. Edward was always to tense, Jasper was too serious, Rosalie refused to try, and Alice was too impatient. The only one who even came close was Emmett, but he always ruined it by cracking a joke, or doing something silly.

The eleven of us were spread through out the backyard. We were playing foot ball. Well, the guys and Rosalie were playing. Maddy, Makenzie, and I had chosen to watch. They wouldn't let Alice play because her visions counted as cheating. Instead, we sat on the grass, keeping score. We were doing way more talking than score keeping, though.

Half an hour into the game, Jordan collapsed. He was kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach. It was barely a second before we were all at his side.

"Brandon, what is it?" I asked.

"It's… Kareyna." He struggled to say between breaths, "She's in pain. I can feel it."

That was the thing about Jordan and Kareyna; they had an incredible connection. Sure she could tell when something wasn't right with one g us no matter how far she was, but it was different with Jordan. They could feel each other's pain. If Jordan was feeling this, it must mean that Kareyna was really being hurt.

"Oh m goodness." Maddy sobbed, "What are they doing to her?."

"We can't assume that it's the Volturi doing this. You know how she is. This might have been caused by her recklessness."

"Has it eased up, Jordan?" Makenzie asked.

"Yeah. She's okay now. But that was serious. I can't believe she was in so much pain. It kills me that I can't go to her and make everything better."

"If I know Kareyna she's already bounced back from whatever that was." Bryan said cheerfully, trying to give Jordan some hope.

"You're right." Jordan said, rising to his feet, "And if she can pick herself up, so can I. Football anyone?" he asked, smirking devilishly. Now that was will power.

K POV

The baby was wrapped up. I laid him on my bed and approached the door. I had my plan all set. It was a little repetitive of last time, but I couldn't care less at the moment. The guard was off dealing with some newborns. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were on the far side of the castle in an important meeting. The only person outside my door was Blaire. Knowing her, she probably wasn't paying much attention. I had long since healed from giving birth, and was back to my original size, so fighting would be no problem. Blaire's scent was a little distant, meaning she had wandered off. I crept out of my room, and followed her scent. I couldn't leave Jordy alone for too long, so I had to make this quick.

I found her in her room. Blaire was looking at herself in the mirror. She obviously knew I was there. I lightly knocked on the door before walking in. She spun around looking pissed.

"Who told you to walk in my room?"

"Chill with the drama Blaire."

"Don't try to act all cool."

"Well don't try to act all stuck up. Do recall that I have power over you. You won't be anything to them if I don't get my powers. How long do you think they're gonna keep someone who's completely useless?"

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking. Aro and the others care about me. They would never kill me."

"Whoa. I never said they'd kill you. That means you've considered this before. That means you know they're gonna get rid of you eventually. Ha. You're so pathetic."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

That's right. I had to keep feeding the fire. She had to attack me first or this would never work.

"On the contrary, Blaire, I happen to know quite a lot about you."

"How could someone who's beneath me know so much about me?"

"I know you're not really a royal. You're step mother was a princess and you think that makes you royalty. Please. You and your father were commoners. And the only link you had to divine blood was your Kitani mother, and she abandoned you. Face it Blaire, you're nothing."

That hurt her in the pride. That was a secret that no one but me knew. She loved pretending that she was from a royal family, but she was nothing more than a peasant. If anything she was beneath me. And she knew that. That's why she was charging towards me now. Moments before impact, I stuck my hand out and grabbed her throat. My freezing power immediately kicked in. Within fifteen seconds, Blaire was frozen immobile. I turned from the room and sprinted back to Jordy. I picked him up and ran as fast as I could to the nearest exit. I had to avoid everyone possible. With Blaire out of the picture, it would be easier to get out. But I had to work quickly. Because of her power, she wouldn't stay frozen for long. Besides, someone would find her eventually and unfreeze her. I had to get away while I still had a chance.

I ran away from the castle; away from the city; away from Italy. I refused to stop until I had hit France. I should've headed for Spain. It was sunnier there, and the guard wouldn't risk exposure. I would do that first thing in the morning. For now, my child and I had to rest. I was to worried, and tired to catch food, so I let Jordy feed off me. He was careful not to kill me, but it still took a lot out of me. I tried to keep my eyes open as my baby slept, but it was hard. I ended up getting about three hours of sleep. After that, the sun woke me. I knew I could stay here. The Volturi were probably searching for me as I lay there. I forced myself up and began running south towards Spain.

I ran for two days, never stopping to sleep. Jordy was comfortable in my arms. Sometimes he slept, and other times his beautiful eyes took in everything around him. He seemed to be fascinated by the scenery. Every once in a while I would stop and let him feed off me. This probably wasn't the best idea, since I was already weak, but I couldn't risk putting him down. I had no idea how close the Volturi was, and I wouldn't take the chance of leaving a trail and having Jordy get caught. I had to keep running for him.

I had reached the coast of Europe. There was a ship headed for America. If I was crossing the water, the others would lose my scent. It was brilliant. I stowed away below deck, staying hidden in the shadows. I kept myself awake until the ship began to sail. Hours later, when I felt it was safe, I let myself fall asleep.

"Hey. Who's she?"

I awoke to a male voice. I had no energy, so my eyes could barely open. I saw two figures. One was stocky and round, the other was tall and buff. They were both towering over my position in the corner.

"_Não sei. Mas sei que não se supõe que ela esteja aqui_" the tall one said in Portuguese. I was too exhausted to fully understand what he said, but I knew it was something along the lines of I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Hey, who are you?" the short one asked with a thick accent.

"Please help me?" I begged in a barely audible whisper, "I…had to run. I had…to save my…my baby. Please don't say anything? I just need…to rest."

When they looked unsure, I panicked. I knew I might kill myself from the lack of energy, but I had to try. I made my eyes wider and began using my hypnosis power.

"Don't say a word to anyone. Just go back upstairs and pretend you never saw anything."

Dazed, the men obeyed. I kept myself conscious long enough to see them go upstairs, before I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

THE DAILY REVIEW

Hey to all those beautiful people who read, review, and add me to your favorite stories and authors list. I'm really feelin' the love guys. And I have a sort of dilemma that I need some help with. This story was originally inspired by another that I was writing about Twilight. I was wondering that since you guys like this one so much if you would like me to post the other one. If you want to hear about it review me with a yes or no along with any comments you have about this story.

_**Kaori:**__** I LOVE your reviews. They always brighten up my day ... or night as it is right now. And I know I'm not setting the best example, but I definitely have plenty of time since I'm not going to school tomorrow. Don't tell the kiddies. LOL. But keep reading. Who knows? You might get your wish and Blaire will go buh-bye. As for Brandon's pain, it shows that women have the ultimate power on this planet, so the men better not forget.**_

_**I.W. Cullen:**__** Thanks for giving me more confidence in my writing. Question – what does the I W stand for?**_

_**Khaos: And thank you so much for reviewing. I love your name. It reminds me of myself. Plus, it's spelled with a K.**_

_**Read. Review. Enjoy!**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

K POV

The boat docked in New York. I had no money, no food, and no strength, but I had to keep going. I had to do this for my sweet and innocent Jordy, who lay silently in my arms. I wouldn't even give him the faintest clue that anything was wrong. I snuck off the ship, and ran through the harbor. Now I had to figure out a way to get across the country. I was too hungry to ride a plane. I would start attacking people within minutes. I also didn't have time to stop. I wouldn't feel safe again until I was with my family.

I had a strong feeling the Volturi wouldn't check there. They knew me, and they knew I wasn't dumb. They more than likely assumed that my family had moved, and that I was following them to a different location. But I couldn't stand in New York too long. On the off chance that I was followed here, I couldn't stay in one place. It would just make me easier to find. I searched deep inside myself and began running west. If I had any energy right now I would be laughing. I decided to keep it on the inside. It may not seem like the right time for a joke, but I couldn't help it. The only thing on my mind was what Jason's face would look like if he saw me now. This was the most dangerous thing I had ever done, and there was little chance of me surviving. My real goal was simply to get Jordy to the safety of my --- our--- family. After that, I didn't care what happened to me.

B POV

It had been a week since Jordan's freak out on the field. We had all been watching him closely since them. He was worried. Though he tried to hide it, we could see that he was terrified of what might be wrong with Kareyna. We decided to confront him that night. We were all in the living room watching television. The movie went on commercial. Jason muted the sound and we all turned on Jordan.

"Jordan, what's up with you?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Maddy told him.

"That's your job, Diva." He said jokingly. Maddy chucked a pillow at him, which he whacked away with his hand, "But seriously, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." I said, "We can see that something's bothering you, so there's no point in hiding it."

"Families don't keep secrets." Makenzie pointed out.

Jordan let out a heavy sigh, before giving in, "Okay. The thing is, I am worried. I can't help but think about what terrible thing might have happened to her. But, as strange as it sounds, I feel slightly…comforted."

"Come again?" Bryan asked.

"It's like…like there's something telling me that something good came after her pain. There's something wonderful that's telling me everything is gonna be okay with her. I'm worried about what happened to her, but I'm not worried about her. Does that make any sense?"

"In some weird way, we get it." Bryan assured him.

"Good. Now can we get back to the show? All this touchy, feely stuff feels so girly."

"Oh _what-ever_." Me, Maddy, and Makenzie groaned before Jason turned back on the sound.

The next day was a Friday. We all decided that it was time for a trip to the republic. We had been avoiding it so that no one would know about Kareyna, but if we didn't go soon it would become suspicious. So, we decided that we just wouldn't tell them. We would feed them some story about how she was taking care of important business and couldn't make it. Before leaving, we stopped by the Cullen mansion to inform them of our trip. We didn't want them to think we had just up and left. I don't think Alice could've handled it.

K POV

I had been running for about a week and a half by my guess. I had just stopped to feed Jordy, and was now more drained that ever. There was no way I could stop running. My surroundings were becoming familiar. I knew I was close to home. I just had to keep pushing myself until my baby was safe. I guess it's true that a mother would sacrifice their life for a child.

I wasn't running as fast as I could've due to my lack of energy, but I was still faster than any other vampire around. I was just a bit clumsier at the moment. I had to be careful not to trip over or slip on anything. That would be a lot harder now that I was in wet and rainy Forks. Yup, I was back home again. I smell the lush vegetation in the air. At first it was a bit overwhelming since I hadn't seen, or inhaled, this much green for over a year, but I got used to it again.

Now was not the time to get distracted. I kept running straight towards my house. For some reason, it seemed so much farther away now that I was so close. Fortunately, it took me minutes to get there. However, I was immediately returned to disappointment. My family wasn't here. I ran inside and checked the place. All their stuff was still here, so they hadn't left. But where could they be? It was Friday night. Maybe they went to see the Cullens. That was possible. I made up my mind and headed across town towards the Cullens. Hopefully they were home.

It took me all of five minutes to reach the house. Jordy was fast asleep. Luckily, I hadn't had to feed him again. I probably wouldn't have made it. I dashed up the stone steps and supported Jordy with one hand, as I knocked the door with the other. Before I knew it, the door swung open. I stood face to face with Emmett.

"Kareyna?" he asked, confused and bewildered.

I gave a weak smile in response. He motioned for me to come inside. I took one step forward and ended up collapsing in his arms. Emmett carried me to the den, and laid me in a couch amongst his family. As he set me down, Carlisle hovered over me. The others weren't far from him. I was being observed and questioned.

"Kareyna?" Carlisle asked. I simply nodded.

"Carlisle, where is my family." I said hoarsely. Even a vampire had to struggle to hear me.

"They went on a trip. They said it was some annual check up." Emmett answered.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it through this. When they get back, give them Jordy." I motioned to the sleeping baby in my arms, "Don't touch him before that. He just ate, so he should stay asleep as long as you don't touch him or make any loud noises. Tell my family I love them. And I really appreciate everything you've done for them. Although I can't be sure, I always had this strong feeling that you were keeping them together in my absence. Thank you." I whispered before falling into the darkness for what I assumed would be the final time.

B POV

"Hello." I said into my cell phone.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "We have some good news, and some bad news."

Already I was nervous. Whenever someone says that, it's never good, "Tell me." I said anxiously.

"Kareyna's back."

I was speechless. I was so happy I forgot Carlisle was on the phone. I was so quiet the only indication that I hadn't hung up was probably the noise surrounding me, because I had stopped breathing.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Sorry. I spaced out. Is she really back?" _of course she was back. Carlisle wouldn't joke about something like this. _I told myself.

"Yes. But there's also bad news. She's not exactly in the best condition. I'm doing everything I can for her, but I'm not exactly sure what to do. She's been unconscious for a while. She looks sick, and there are multiple bite marks on her. And…"

"And what?" I was becoming more nervous by the second.

"Bella, she has a child with her. A baby."

"What?!"

"She instructed us not to touch him until you all arrived. She thinks she's going to die."

"We're on our way." I said before breaking the connection.

I couldn't believe she was back. This was great. Or, it would've been if not for the terrible condition Carlisle described. I quickly informed my family of the news. Like me, they were overjoyed, yet filled with concern. We quickly said goodbye to our family, and caught the next flight home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Short. I know. But I had to do it. It's been a while since I've done a mean cliffy, and I just love taunting certain reviewers. Muah-ha-ha. Don't forget to review about my other story. For more information please see the note at the top of this chapter. LOL. Love Ya!


	12. Chapter 12

THE DAILY REVIEW

_**Ainsaboo: The Volturi only has a bathroom for Bella's coven since they have so many human characteristics. Kareyna and the others were only vegetarians once they escaped as a courtesy to Bella. They most definitely prefer humans, and it's easier for her. Blaire plays an important part in this story. I have to keep her alive for a while. But don't worry, she'll get her. And idk about the illiteracy. But check out the last chapter and take my little poll about the new story.**_

_**I.W. Cullen: I know. I would totally love to be a Cullen. And I am not giving away the ending. Check out the last chapter and take my little poll about the new story. **_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Once back in Forks, we wasted no time getting to the Cullens'. We'd never fun so fast in our lives. We didn't even bother knocking when we arrived. We merely rushed through the house until we found everyone upstairs. All the Cullens were in a white, hospital-looking room. They surrounded Kareyna. She was lying on a soft bed. Alice was dabbing at her face with a warm cloth. Everyone else was just watching intensely.

Jordan was at her side in seconds.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know." Jasper said.

"Yeah." Emmett chimed in, "She just showed up on our doorstep. We brought her inside, she said some stuff then passed out."

"What'd she say?" Jason asked.

"She said that she didn't think she was going to make it. She thanked us for helping you, although we don't know how she knew. She said she had a feeling. She told us to tell you that she loved you, and for you to take the baby." Edward explained.

"Do you know whose baby it is?" Jason asked.

"No."

"Look at him." Makenzie said, "He looks just like…"

"Like Kareyna." Maddy finished in a whisper.

None of us wanted to think of what this meant, least of all Jordan. Had one of the Volturi impregnated her? Was this their child? Or was this just some child she changed? It obviously wasn't human since it had no heartbeat.

Jordan leaned over Kareyna's sleeping body. He put his hand over her body and began using his power on her. Slowly, she started to look a little better. She was still pale and frail, but it was evident that energy, and a little more life, had returned to her body. Soon, her eyes fluttered open. She gave us a small smile, before returning to her sleep. Her eyes were red. It wasn't really a shocker to our family. We knew that when she returned to the Volturi she would go straight back to normal eating habits. It was, however, a huge shock for the Cullens. But something wasn't right.

"Something's off about her eyes." I said, "They were too dark."

"It was like she hasn't fed." Jordan said.

"Knowing her she probably hasn't." Jason criticized.

"I need to know what happened to her. I wanna wake her up, but she look so fragile. I don't wanna break her." Jordan said.

"We need to let her rest." Jason said, "Bella, take the baby from her."

I did as instructed. I reached down and got a good grip on the baby, but when I pulled, the baby's eyes flew open. It wouldn't budge. Instead, the child began to cry.

"Bella, what'd you do?" Makenzie asked.

"I didn't do anything. I barely touched him."

"Maybe your hands are too cold." Makenzie suggested.

"Or maybe he just doesn't like her."

"You think you can do better, Maddy?"

"Watch me. Everybody loves me."

I stepped aside and let Maddy give it a go. Before she even touched him, the baby started screaming.

"I guess not everybody loves you." I said with a smug look on my face.

"Oh shut up."

Makenzie tried, Bryan tried, even Jason tried. They all got the same reaction.

"He seems to have some strange bond with Kareyna." Carlisle stated.

"Well, it's Jordan's turn." Makenzie said.

"Why not?" Jordan said, before reaching towards the baby. He was slow and careful, trying to avoid the reaction we had all just gotten. Finally, his hands touched the baby. He didn't stir, "So far so good," Jordan said before continuing. He cradled the baby and, ever so gently, lifted him from Kareyna's arms. The child leaned against Jordan's chest with a peaceful look on his face. Not once did he move.

"Wow. He likes you." Maddy said.

"Don't sound so shocked. Everybody likes _me_." Jordan said mockingly.

"Shut. Up."

"Come downstairs into the den," Carlisle said, "We should let her get some sleep. She'll be okay up here."

One by one, we all followed Carlisle out of the room, and down the stairs. It hurt a little to leave Kareyna after we had just gotten her back, but it was for her benefit, so we complied.

K POV

_I stood in the sun. my skin was sparkling as all vampires' skin does. I was strolling along the beach, dragging my feet through the shallow water of the ocean. A few meters behind me were my family, and the Cullens. But someone was missing. Where was Jordan? And where was our son?_

_I spun around towards the waters. My anxiety was eased when my eyes rested on the two figures beside me. Jordan and I were suddenly hand in hand. In his free hand he held a slightly larger Jordy. Since the day he was born, Jordy had grown extremely quickly. The Jordy I saw here looked to be about a year old, but I could tell that it hadn't been that long. Everything was so perfect. We were one big—and I mean big—happy family._

My dreams became fuzzier as I slowly began to wake up. But I didn't want to wake up. I knew that when I did, I was going back to a world of nightmares. In my dreams, my son was safe. In the waking world, he and I were on the run. But I had to let the fantasy go. I had to wake up and take care of my son in real life, no matter how much I wanted to stay in the dream world. Slowly, I let my eyes open. I still felt weak, but it was better than before. And I was ravenous.

I moved my hand to pull Jordy closer, but they were empty. I panicked, and shot up. I didn't recognize the room I was in. Had I been captured yet again? Did Aro have my baby? Was my family being punished because I ran? I couldn't handle any of those thoughts. I had to find my son. I flew from the room and followed Jordy's scent. I had no idea where I was going, I was just following the smell. I came to an abrupt stop as I took in the sight before me.

The Cullens and my family were sitting peacefully in the den. The positive energy was stifling. It was taking a huge toll on Jasper. His face was aglow. A smile crept onto my face as I saw everyone fussing over Jordy. He was giggling in his father's arms. Bryan and Jason were making silly faces to keep him laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. As the sound escaped my lips, all heads whipped towards me.

"Kareyna!" everyone shouted at once.

"Hey."

Before I knew it, I was being smothered with hugs. Bella, Maddy, and Makenzie were hugging me with immense force. Next Jason and Bryan had me hovering in the air as they embraced me. Jordan was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for me. I refused to waste time making this a dramatic moment. In milliseconds I was pressing my lips against his. I had to stop myself or I would crush Jordy.

"Did you miss me?" I asked sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Jordan responded.

"I see you've met this little wonder." I said taking Jordy from his father's arms. "Hi, Sweetie. Did you miss me? I bet you did."

Jordy's eyes twinkled. I took that as a yes.

"Kareyna, we have so many questions." Carlisle said shyly.

"Don't be afraid." I said while taking a seat, "Ask away."

"Well, maybe you could start by telling us what happened? Why did they take you? And could you explain all the secrets?"

"Well, they took me back to Volterra. It wasn't really all that bad. The worst thing was that I missed you guys. _All _of you." I emphasized all since it referred to the Cullens. They smiled at me and motioned for me to continue, "The second worst thing was Blaire. She's been strengthening her powers, trying to outsmart the prophecy, and she found us."

"What can you tell us of this prophecy?" Carlisle asked.

"Many thousands of years ago, there was a queen of the vampire world. Her name was Sadaiyah, and she was very powerful. She ruled with kindness, presiding over the entire magical world."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean by the 'magical world?'" Edward asked.

"No need to apologize. You are merely curious. And it simply means the magical world. Surely you didn't think that vampires and shape shifters were the only ones out there. The magical world consisted of gypsies, werewolves, gnomes, fairies, elves, and many other creatures. They all lived in harmony, and worshipped the queen. She was happy, but lonely. She took a mortal as her king, and made him like her. Then, she used her powers to create an entire vampire race out of humans. Among those were Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

"As everyone in this room knows, they are extremely greedy; especially Aro. They killed the king, and began taking over the magical world. They conquered many races. With all the turmoil in her kingdom, the queen was saddened. The death of her love hadn't made anything better. The creatures of her kingdom all went into hiding, leaving the vampires to rule. Queen Sadaiyah fell into a deep depression. She created a vault, and concealed herself inside with a human child."

"As the prophecy says, no one is able to open the chamber except the chosen seven. They are descendants of the Kitani gypsies. Once the gypsies got wind of the prophecy, they took immediate action. They spread themselves out so that it wouldn't be as easy for the High Kings --- as Aro Marcus and Caius are called --- to find the descendents. Some fled to the Spanish islands, some to Greece, and some to Italy. Our people are originally form Egypt, so every Kitani has Egyptian blood within them."

"In the prophecy there are seven. There's one with dominion over the dead, and a healing touch. That's Jordan. There's one who is skilled in battle tactics and difficult to defeat. That's Makenzie. There's one who can sense the powers of others; Maddy. There's one who can make things different than what they appear; Bryan. There's one who is stonger, faster, and more level headed than most; Jason. There's one who can reverse the effects of powers and use it to shield all of us. That person can also track us down so that we never get separated. That would be Blaire. And then there's a leader, me. None of us can get our full powers until I get mine. I've been waiting and training for almost a century, and it still hasn't happened."

"So why does this Blaire live with the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"Although we're all supposed to have a bond, Blaire and I can't stand each other. She's our black sheep. She wants Jordan, but I have him, so she and I don't get along. She would destroy me and try to take Jordan, but she can't. For one, she's no match for me, and two, Aro would kill her. You asked why I am the most valuable. It's not because I control when they get their full powers, but because I can control who is in the selected seven. Once I have my full powers, I can make anyone part of the seven, and take away anyone else powers. Like trading members in and out. It's another reason Blaire is so threatened by me. She doesn't want to be replaced. Too bad she already has been. We have someone with a similar power to hers; Bella."

"Aro only wants us so that we can open the vault. He planned to make us use our magic to steal the queen's. Then, he was going to hunt down the remaining magical creatures and enslave them. He wanted us to rule in evil."

"So, since no one else wants to ask the question, I will. Whose kid is that?" Emmett asked. Boy did he have a short attention span."

"He's mine."

"Well, duh. Who's the father? Which one of those Volturi creeps knocked you up?" he asked, cracking his knuckles as if he was ready to defend me.

"None. This is Jordan's son."

"What?" Jordan hissed in shock.

"Who else's kid would it be?"

"But…how?"

"Remember what happened the night I was taken?"

Realization slowly sank in. a goofy smile spread across his face.

"So he's mine?"

"That's why he wouldn't come to any of us." Makenzie speculated.

"He was waiting for his daddy."

"So he's really mine?"

"For the last time, DUH! Look at his eyes. They're just like yours. And he loves his mommy, just like you."

That same goofy smile slapped itself right back onto Jordan's face.

"He'll probably come to the rest of you now."

"Can I hold him?" Alice asked in a whisper.

I addressed her with a sweet smile. All my prejudices against the Cullens were gone; even the ones against Edward, "Sure."

I carefully stood and handed Jordy to Alice. She walked back towards her family as they all marveled at my child.

"I still can not believe this is even possible." Carlisle said.

"We have many human characteristics. We are able to have children, just as we are able to eat and sleep."

"Speaking of eat, what were all those bite marks doing on you. Were you attacked?" Jason asked.

"No. I…I just…"

"Spit it out."

"Well, I was trying to get Jordy to safety, and I couldn't stop. I was to afraid. I didn't have time to hunt. So I let him feed off me."

"You. Did. What?" Jason asked menacingly.

"You poor dear." Esme chided, "No wonder you are so pale. You must be hungry. I'll fix you something right away."

"No, Esme, that's okay."

"I insist. And I don't want to hear another word about it." Though she smiled sweetly, her words were firm. I answered with my own smile.

"Since when are you so nice to them?" Bryan asked.

"I've always had a general liking to everyone except Edward --- no offense."

"None taken." Edward assured me. I would have to have a talk with him later.

"My protective nature just got in the way of my natural kindness. I apologize for the way I've treated you all."

"It's okay. We knew you were just trying to protect Bella, and we're very grateful for that." Alice said, still not looking away from Jordy's face.

"Aw," I said, "I think he likes his godmother."

I watched as Alice's face lit up as my words sank in, "Really?"

"Yes. You and Rosalie."

Suddenly, all the Cullens heads whipped towards Rosalie. I hadn't even noticed she had a sour look on her face.

"Rosalie, what's the matter?" I asked.

"This is sort of a sensitive subject for her. She's always wanted kids." Edward explained.

"Oh."

I felt bad for her. She would live forever, never being able to have the one thing she wanted most. A baby of her own. I slowly made my way over to her, and knelt at her feet.

"Jordan, come here please?"

Jordan obeyed, and joined me at Rosalie's feet.

"Take my hand. I'm gonna see if I can transfer some of my energy into you." Jordan did as I asked, "Good. Can you feel the flow of energy?"

"Yeah, actually, I can."

"Good. Now, place your hand over her stomach and heal her. Don't heal her too much or something might go wrong. Make sure it's just right."

Jordan placed his hand on Rosalie's stomach and let the magic flow from me, to him, to her. After a few minutes, we broke the connection.

"I feel…weird." Rosalie commented, "Like ---

"Like something in you has been fixed?" I finished for her, "I helped Brandon heal your reproductive organs. Congratulations, Rose; you can have kids again. But it's temporary. You probably have a week before it wears off ---"

I didn't finish my warning. Rosalie engulfed me in a massive hug. At first, I was shocked. Everyone was. No one had ever seen her show this sort of kindness. After I got over the shock, I hugged her back.

"Thank you."

"Any time." I let go of Rosalie and turned to the woman holding my child, "Now it's your turn Alice."

Her head flew away from Jordy's face in surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

THE DAILY REVIEW

_**So many people think that Alice is going to have to kids. I'm taking this is a whole other direction. **_

By the way…for all those who haven't done so, check out my page and take my poll.

LULz = Lotz of Luv

Enjoy!

K POV

Alice was bugged eyed. Jordan was twitching, ready to catch Jordy in case Alice dropped him from surprise. Jasper looked confused. He was trying to control all the emotions coming form Alice. Edward was clutching his head. Her thoughts must be giving him a head ache.

"I-I-I'm not --- I don't want --- I'm not ready to have kids!" she spit out after a while.

"You thought I was gonna heal you like I did Rose. No! You are way too happy and carefree. I wouldn't dare ruin that with the burden of another abnormal child. I was gonna team up with Jason so you could see your past." I explained.

"Wait…what?" she asked, shocked once again.

"Wow, Alice has never, ---"

"Ever --- "

"Been speechless." Edward finished.

Alice handed the baby to Carlisle and slowly made her way towards me.

"Kareyna, I'm not ready to have kids just yet."

"Is that why you all freaked out? I wasn't gonna heal you too. You're way too fun loving to have kids quite yet. You're much better suited for the aunty who spoils the kids. I was gonna combine powers with Jason this time. I wanted to let you see your past."

"How do you know about that?" she asked, "Did Bella tell you?"

"No. My family and I have a strong connection. As I'm sure Jordan could feel when I was in pain, I can also feel what's going on here. I can get some of what's happening. That's how I know. Now you and Jason kneel down with me."

They did as I asked, never hesitating.

"Good. Now take both our hands, and Jason take my hand as well. I'm going to do the same thing I just did with Rosalie and Jordan. Close your eyes, relax, and just let the magic flow."

I felt the power rush. Something about this felt so right. It felt like something was being fulfilled. We concentrated for a few minutes. It was hard for Alice to get calm. Suddenly, I was dragged into a vision. It was Alice's life._ We watched her early years, how she had always been a happy and gifted child. She really took after her grandmother. She had once had long, flowing hair._

_Alice, age 7: "Mary. Mary Alice Brandon. Come here my sweet one. Come sit on mommy's lap and tell us about your vision." A beautiful, dark haired woman said. Beside her was a graying woman in her early fifties. Little Alice bolted towards them and jumped onto her mother's lap. Like her grandmother, she had always had visions from the day she was born. They kept it a secret from the outside world. Only her parents --- Piper and Cole --- her grandmother Katherine, and her sister Cynthia knew about her powers._

"_Daddy's coming home early, and he's bringing you a beautiful surprise."_

_Alice was always a happy person. Even when her visions were bad, she kept up the optimism._

_Alice, age 16: Cynthia Brandon watched in the shadows as her parents argued._

"_How did they find out? Did you let it slip?" her mother asked._

"_You think I let out that our daughter is a freak?"_

"_Don't say that!" Piper snapped, "Our daughter is not a freak. She is just special."_

"_Oh yeah. Special just seems to run on your side of the family doesn't it?" Cole said sarcastically._

"_Don't you dare bring my mother into this." Piper said menacingly._

"_I blame you. If you came from a normal family instead of one full of witches then they wouldn't be coming to take our daughter away." Cole retorted._

"_Then don't let them. If you really love her, don't let them take her." _

"_It's not that simple. We could all be hanged for witchcraft if we protect her. Do you really want to risk Cynthia's life? They aren't going to kill her. They're just going to put her in an institution, and see if they can fix her."_

"_She's not broken."_

_Piper began to sob. Cole took her into his arms and tried to soothe her. Cynthia took this moment to run to her sister's room. She quietly ran to Alice's bed and shook her awake._

"_Alice. Ally wake up."_

_Alice began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened. When she began to speak, Cynthia clasped a hand over her mouth._

"_Don't say anything. Just listen. I don't know how, but some people found out about your visions. I heard mom and dad talking about it downstairs. Some people are coming for you, and they're going to put you in an institution. Ally you have to run. I don't want them to take you away."_

"_But what about mom and dad?"_

"_I'll explain to them in the morning so that they don't worry. If you run, this way, we'll know you're safe. Please Mary. You have to go."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll help you pack."_

_Alice age 19: Alice lay on her bed. She hated everything about this place. She hated the fact that everything was white. She hated that the walls were padded. She hated the horrible things she was forced to wear. But to put it simplest, she hated captivity. The institution was like a living hell. Everyone treated her like she was crazy; except, of course, for the actual crazy people. This was stupid. Alice knew she was in her right mind. That's why she faked taking her meds, and kept to herself. _

_She missed her friends, her family, and most of all her sister. She felt like she had let Cynthia down. She had cut her long hair short and spiky so that she would be harder to recognize. Yet, somehow, she had been tracked down. Now she was in this hell hole. At least her family was safe. The only one who had been discovered was Alice, so she didn't have to worry about their safety._

_Lost in her thoughts, Alice hadn't noticed that her someone had entered into her room. It was one of the workers. By the time Alice noticed him, he was already halfway to her bed. He was one of the ones who creeped her out. He and another worker always seemed to watch her as if she was a prize._

_Alice blinked once and the man was suddenly in front of her. She was about to let out a scream, but he grasped her throat and silenced her. Alice stared into the man's eyes. She was sure that she was about to die. He leaned towards her neck. She thought he was going to do something disgusting, like kiss her, but he bit down hard. He was drinking her blood. Once he released her, Alice felt pain begin to travel through her body. At first it wasn't so bad, until the fire began to burn hotter and hotter. _

_She felt an immense wind. Opening her eyes showed that she was running at an extreme speed. Well, she wasn't running. The man was running, and carrying her. She looked behind them to see the institution in flames. At least one good thing came from death; she got to see the place she loathed incinerated. It was just too bad all those people would have to die as well. Alice began to scream before the pain rendered her unconscious. Three days later, she awoke alone, and a vampire who was dying of thirst. _

Kareyna and Jason let go of each other, and Alice, stopping the vision. By the look of Jasper, Alice's emotions were a mess. His face was so confused that you couldn't even tell which emotions she was struggling with. Out of the blue, Alice jumps Kareyna and Jason in the same manner Rosalie just had.

"Thank you. A thousand times thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. I finally know who I am."

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean? Weren't you reading my mind the entire time?"

"I tried, but I couldn't see or hear anything."

Oh. That's my fault. Since I was part of the connection, it blocked you from seeing anything." I said.

"Oh. Well, could you tell us Alice?"

"Well, I had a beautiful mother, and grandmother. And they were just as loving as my sister. And I suspect my father loved me too; he just didn't accept the fact that I had visions. He also didn't accept the fact that my mother's half of the family was witches."

Alice went into detail about everything she had seen. There were things that her family already knew; like the fact that James and some other vampire both coveted Alice. It was clear by the look on both Alice's and Jasper's face that the only emotion she felt now was Joy.

"I can't believe I cut my hair just to hide. It was so beautiful."

"You're beautiful now, Alice." Jasper told her.

"Thanks Jazz."


	14. Chapter 14 revised

THE DAILY REVIEW

Thank you for all the beautiful reviews. First off, I would just like to give a big YOUR WELCOME! To all those people that were dying for an Alice chapter. There you have it.

**Sheza Abby: **The other story is called Finding Love.

Here's an excerpt from my other story:

_**I had a headache. No. I had a migraine. Everything in my head was pulsating. I threw a hand to my forehead, and let my eyes flutter open. At first, my vision was blurred. I sat up too quickly and had to fall right back down. I waited for my vision to focus, and then sat up muck slower than the first time. I looked around to see that I was in a motel room. I tried desperately to remember what had happened before the blackout, but my head was still killing me. I laid my head in my lap and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to collect my thoughts.**_

_**I heard footsteps and my head flew up. That made the headache worse, but I no longer felt that pain. The only feeling I was aware of was fear. Staring down at me with an evil grin was Luke. I wanted to cry. Without thinking, I bolted for the door. But I was unsteady. He stopped me, and threw me back onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me.**_

_**"You're not going anywhere. We have some unfinished business." He was slowly moving his hand up my legs. Ears poured silently down my cheeks, "It's been a long time."**_

_**"Please just let me go."**_

_**"Not until you give me what I want." He said harshly. I sank back. Luke leaned down and began planting kisses on my neck. Something inside me snapped. I found my strength and hurled Luke into the wall. He tried to scramble to his feet. I walked to him, lifted him by the throat, and carried him to the bed. All reason was gone, and instinct had taken over. I leaned down and bit his neck, beginning to drain him. His human blood tasted so good. This is what I had been thirsting for. I lost control and drank. When he was half drained I stopped.**_

_**"Don't you **_**ever**_** come near me again. If you do, I'll kill you." then I was gone. I left Luke staring in horror at the door. I had no idea where I was. I struggled to suppress my desire to attack those around me. Flashes of terrible memories cluttered my mind. I clutched my head, willing them away. Once I began to recognize buildings and streets, I calmed down. I would be home in no time.**_

_**When I arrived at my house, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. I pulled my cell out and checked the time…7:42 a.m. I had no idea if Kara was home. I couldn't let her see me like this. I climbed up the side of the house, and made my way to my bedroom window. When I was inside, I shut the window and rushed to the bathroom. After showering, brushing my hair into soft waves, and changing, I stepped to a mirror. This would be the first time I saw my reflection since returning. It wasn't a pretty sight. I wasn't physically scarred, but my eyes were a bright yellow. I'd gotten the smell of blood off my breath, but if I hiccupped just once it would come back. More dark memories ran through my mind. I fought back a scream. Then I remembered that I'd promised to see Angel today. I had let him down enough, so I couldn't cancel. I grabbed a pair of black shades and jetted to my car**_

_**Later…**_

_**"Kayla." She called to me, but Angel wouldn't let me stop the kiss, "Kayla."**_

_**Angel twisted his head slightly, "Go away." He growled before returning his lips to mine.**_

_**"Kayla it's Nuka."**_

_**I instantly pushed Angel away and grabbed the phone. I heard him send Alice an agitated growl as they followed me out the room, and back down the stairs.**_

_**"Hi, Nuka." **_

"_**Where are you? At the vampires' house?" he didn't sound happy.**_

_**"Yeah. What's wrong?"**_

_**"Cam'ron and I are on our way."**_

_**"No. I'll just come meet ---**_

_**"NO! I'll be there in two minutes." And he hung up. I shut my phone, slipped it into my pocket, and began pacing. Everyone watched anxiously, waiting for me to say something. Angel and Emmett stood close y me. I didn't speak. I just paced, this wasn't going to turn out well.**_

_**As promised, Nuka arrived in two minutes. When I heard a door slam, I stopped pacing. I wore a look of terror as I watched Nuka and Cam approach me. Everyone tensed up at the presence of two unfamiliar scents.**_

_**"I apologize for just barging into your house, but this couldn't wait." Nuka said. He grabbed my upper arms and held me in place, "What happened yesterday?"**_

_**"Nothing. I went to a party."**_

_**"I don't care about the party. What happened with Luke?" I froze and didn't answer, "Did he…Did he try to…" Nuka couldn't bring himself to say it so I just nodded. He was furious, "Did you feed off him?"**_

_**"No." I mouthed. Sound wouldn't come out, "No." I repeated with a little more volume. Everyone in the room was on edge. Though they didn't know hat was going on, Angel and Edward caught bits and pieces from Nuka's mind. They didn't like what they heard. Nuka pulled off my sunglasses and tossed them backwards to Cam. Angel and Emmett stared wide-eyed at the bright yellow, "Don't lie to me." Nuka said.**_

If you want more take my poll and tell me you want me to post my story. Or you can just tell me in a review.

Hope you liked it! Smooches!


	15. Chapter 15

THE DAILY REVIEW

Hopefully you guys all read the new chapter fourteen for a preview of one of my two latest stories. Here's the next part to this story. Hope you enjoy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**K POV**

We were all extremely happy for about the next two weeks. During those weeks, everyone --- wolves included --- fell in love with Jordy. He was like a gift from heaven. We had yet to discover if he had any powers. Carlisle theorized that since Jordan and I were so powerful, the chances of Jordy having a power were extremely high. Yet the only things that were high right now were Jordy's growth rate and eating habits. Jordy had grown to the size of a three month old by this time, and he was only a little over a month old.

Being a mother, I naturally wanted to protect my child. Even though I knew those animals were no match for him, I still didn't want my baby hunting just yet. Besides, he hadn't quite taken to animal blood yet. At first, we tried feeding him formula. We figured that since we could eat normal food, we could get him to as well. But Jordy hated it. He refused to let the formula touch his lips again. We replaced it with animal blood, but he wouldn't drink that either. If there was one thing he got from me and his father, it was stubbornness. He didn't want anything apart from human blood. That's where Carlisle came in handy. He generously brought us packets of blood from the hospital.

Our relationship with the Cullens was growing faster than Jordy was. There was so much positivity coming from us. We had finally had them over to our house for a proper meeting. They found our house extremely comfortable. Esme and Alice loved the way we decorated it. The credit went to the twins. When one was fashion crazy, and the other was an artist, anything they decorated would look spectacular. If we weren't at our house, we were at theirs. While we went to school, Esme was more than happy to watch over Jordy. And speaking of kids, Rosalie had just discovered that she was pregnant. She was being overly cautious, not wanting to risk anything going wrong. It was already a miracle that she was pregnant; she didn't want to chance anything.

There was good news bouncing left and right. Everyone was fussing over Rosalie, and we all know she didn't mind the attention. Emmett couldn't stop smiling. For once, he was the one being teased about his sex life, but the news of the baby made him not care. He too was overprotective of Rosalie. He was hoping it was a boy so that he could have as much fun as possible. If it was a girl, Rose would dress her up and make her all girly.

Jasper and Alice spent the two weeks talking about her past, and looking up her living relatives. He was helping her decide if she should go and visit them. If she really came from a family of witches, then her being a vampire shouldn't be that big of a problem to them. My family and their family happily molded together. We were like one big super coven. But every family has its arguments.

There were only two people who weren't happy. Guess who? It was Edward and Bella. Though they were generally happy with everything that was going on, they were unhappy with the situation between the two of them. It was the middle of what would've been the third week of happiness, when Edward and Bella ruined the bliss with an argument. Everyone else was polite enough to stay downstairs, but I just happened to find myself right outside of Edward's room while they were arguing. They were so upset that they barely noticed I was out there listening.

**B POV**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Edward had asked to talk to me in private. His room wasn't really private since everyone could still hear us. I think he just didn't want to be under the watchfulness of his family. I was on the opposite side of the room, leaning against a wall with my arms crossed. He leaned against his dresser, looking incredibly nervous.

"I wanted to talk about before. About what happened between us."

"There's nothing to discuss, Edward. I've moved on from it. You should too." I really didn't want to talk about this, but if I knew Edward he wasn't going to let this go.

"Bella, let's be honest. You know you haven't moved on from this. You are just as torn up about this as I am, so stop being so stubborn."

"Where the hell do you get off telling me about myself? How can you tell me what I'm feeling? You don't know me?"

"I know you better than you know yourself."

He was so obnoxious, "You knew the old me. This is the new Bella. I am an adult and I make my own decisions."

"You're acting like a child."

That was it, "Edward Cullen, you are the most obnoxious, cold hearted, evil, misleading monster I've ever met. You think that after almost a century you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do? You think you can tell me what I feel? Well newsflash, you can't. You may have been able to sway the old Bella, but I've changed a lot over the years. I'm a different person."

"Oh please. This is such an act. I know that when you first saw me again, they convinced you that you were this new person, and that you should ignore me. I have nothing against your family, but how can you let them get in the way of us. They've obviously forgiven me, so why can't you?"

"There is no us!" I shouted.

"So you're really going to stand there and lie to my face?! You're going to tell me you don't love me when you know it isn't true?!" he said angrily and accusingly.

"I don't." I replied, directing my eyes everywhere but on him. Before I could blink, Edward was gripping my shoulders, and had me backed against the wall.

"Tell me you don't still love me! I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you have no feelings for me at all. Come on, Isabella! If the knew you has so much confidence then say it."

I stared deep into his eyes. I opened my mouth to say it, but I couldn't. He knew that.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked quietly.

Instead of answering with words, he captured my lips with his. The kiss was rough and passionate. It was just how they kissed in movies when they hadn't seen each other in forever, only this kiss was on a whole other level. It felt so right. At first, I gave int. I had wanted nothing more than to kiss Edward for so long. Then I remembered everything I had to go through. How he left. I refused to put myself through that kind of pain again. I knew my heart couldn't handle it. I shoved Edward away and stormed out of the room, sobbing. I ran down the stairs, and out the door. I heard both of my families calling to me, but I ignored them. I took off to the only person who I had always found comfort in. Jacob.

**K POV**

I watched as Bella flew from the room, and heard as she left the house. I rushed downstairs while the others were calling her name. As I got to the last step, I saw them moving to follow her.

"Don't." I warned, "Just let her go. She needs time to breathe. Besides, I know where she's going. She'll be just fine."

I turned back around and sprinted up the stairs. I barged into Edward's room.

"Come take a walk with me." I ordered. He could tell by my tone of voice that the walk wasn't optional. He stood up, and trudged behind me. As we passed our families on our way out, I gave them a pointed look. They responded with understanding looks of their own.

I began to run, slowing myself down for Edward's sake, and led him far from the house. This situation was embarrassing enough without them all listening in. It would be easier for him to deal when there weren't twelve other people listening in. When I had decided we were far enough, I stopped. I turned to Edward.

"You need to fix this." I told him.

"And how do you suppose I do that? No disrespect, but this is sort of your fault."

"I know that. I played as much a part in this mess as you did. You may have left her, but I'm the one who convinced her not to give you another chance. But you shouldn't have screwed things up in the first place."

"I was just trying to protect her."

"I know. But did you ever stop to think that maybe the best place for her was with you? You knew she loved you. If you saw how attached you were to her, how could you not realize what this could do to her? Neither of you loves the other more or less. She would give her life for you and you for her."

"Well if that's the case, then why won't she talk to me?"

"I'll talk to her and get her to hear you out, but you have to do the rest. You need to tell her that you lied to her when you left. You have to ---"

"Hold on. How do you know I lied when I left her?"

"Oh. I had Jason read your past. Since it was from your point of view this time, I could feel your emotions and hear your thoughts. I know you lied to keep her safe, but she thinks it was real. She thinks she's not good enough for you. I can get you the meeting, but you have to tell her the story."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Whoa. Hold on. Not now. You have to give her some time. After that epic scene in there she needs to calm down. She's with Jacob. He has the biggest calming affect on her. Jasper's power is nothing compared to what Jacob can do to her. He's a miracle worker when it comes to Bella. He'll call me when she's calm like always. Then, I'll talk to her, and get her to see you."

"That's reasonable."

"Let's get back to the house before they think I killed you."

Edward chuckled before agreeing, "I'll race you." he challenged.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." I told him. "On your mark. Get set. GO!" I shouted. We took off. At first, I let him think he had the lead. Then, with a devilish grin, I sped ahead of him, leaving him in my dust.

**B POV**

I was lying on La Push beach in Jacob's arms. This was the only thing I had left from my human life. Of course, I had told him all about what had happened with Edward. He was of course very biased when he was giving me advice. I knew he didn't like Edward, and would have nothing good to say about him. That is exactly what I needed right now. I wanted someone who would vent with me.

"Those bloodsuckers don't bring you anything but pain. It's all they've ever been good for, Bells. I've told you that."

"The thing that really gets me mad is how he was trying to tell me how I was feeling. And he was telling me what I could and couldn't do. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I mean, do I look like a five year old?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well, actually, with that pout on your face and all…"

"Shut up, Jake." I said jokingly. I loved how he could take any bad situation, and make me laugh it off. That was why he was my Jake. Even though he had imprinted, and there was just friendship between us now, he was still _my_ Jake. No matter what happened, I would always have a claim on him. I had once wished he was my brother so that I could have a claim on him without having to call him my boyfriend, but I soon realized that blood couldn't make Jake and I any closer. He loved me and I loved him. We shared each other's pain. There was nothing that could take us from each other. Jake _was_ my brother, and I _did_ have a claim on him.

Once our laughter died down, his face turned serious, "Even though I can't stand the Cullens, I have a serious question to ask. I need one hundred percent honesty from you. I can still tell when you're lying, but I want you to tell me the truth anyways."

"Ask away."

"Do you still have feelings for the vampire?" he asked.

"You mean besides hate?"

"I'm serious, Bells. Are you still in love with Edward?"

I could tell he was serious because he had actually used Edward's name. With Jake using so much energy to properly address the Cullens, I decided that I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes." I admitted shamefully.

"Then, as much as it pains me to say this…forgive him."

"What?! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Jacob Black?"

"Funny. But I'm serious. I know that he makes you happy. He always did. Even when you and I were having our fling, you were still in love with him. Even though he did you wrong, and left you broken, you should go back to him. I doubt he'd do it again if he's trying this hard to make amends."

"I'm scared, Jake. What am I gonna do if I fall apart again?"

"Hey, I put you back together the first time, didn't i?"

"Yeah."

"Then I can do it again. And if Cullen gives me a reason to have to do it again, then he's the one who'll need repair. But his will be physical, because I will personally dismember that bloodsucker."

"There's my Jake."

Jake crushed me to his body and we both shook with laughter. He had convinced me to reconcile with Edward. I would go see him the next day and sort this whole thing out. For now, I would stay with Jake. He was who I needed right now. After playing around on the beach with Quil and Embry, Jake and I sat alone and watched the sunset. I fell asleep in the warmth of his arms.


End file.
